What I Wouldn't Do For You
by John Dusk
Summary: Trouble brews in the town of Mellowbrook as an evil corporation plot to shake its foundation. A kidnapping is afoot and it is up to resident daredevil,Kick Buttowski and friends to put a stop to this criminal organization before they create a scar that will plague the town for all eternity.
1. Chapter 1: Mutual Feelings

Author's Notes: Salutations and welcome to my first story entitled, "What I Wouldn't Do For You". My name is John Dusk and I will be your guide through this fictional story. I am completely new here and I have no idea what I'm doing, but I do like to write. I am more used to writing short, quick stories, but I am going to try to lengthen my limit. This is a Kick Buttowski fanfic, which centres around the Kick/Kendall couple, because I'm a sucker for those two. So without further notice, let us begin this glorious journey.

PS: This is my first time doing this, so ease down on the criticism unless it helps me to become a better writer. Thank you and have a good time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Kick Buttowski series, except for original ideas.

**Chapter 1: Mutual Feelings**

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock…..

The continuous sound of the classroom clock echoed throughout the room, ticking down to the end of the school day. It drove a few student's mad, teasing them at how slow time moves, hindering them from exiting this 'Institute of Learning' and returning to their carefree lives. Another thing to note was that it was the end of the school week, which means two whole days of 'Rest and Relaxation'. To one of the student's, it meant the beginning of creating new and improved stunts.

That student's name was Kick Buttowski, Mellowbrook's suburban daredevil. Dressed in his classic white stunt suit, yellow gloves and boots, and a white helmet with a red line going across the middle, Kick eagerly waits, watching the clock slowly countdown to a fun-filled weekend. To his left sits his trusty sidekick and best friend, Gunther Magnuson, wearing a blue shirt, black shorts and his signature red cap. Kick notices his friend completely focused on a project he is working on.

"Okay, so I was thinking you could go down Dead Man's Drop on a surfboard. Then when you reach the bottom, there will be one of those backyard water slides that leads all the way back to the cul-de-sac", Gunther informed his friend about the stunt. "You got everything Kick…. Kick?", Gunther turned toward his best friend when not receiving a response. Kick was not listening to his buddy's idea, but instead was totally enthralled in the being that sat in front of him.

With her long, straight blonde hair pulled back by a pink hairband while the rest of it covered a bit of the back of her pink and green argyle sweater, also sporting a black skirt, sat Mellowbrook Middle School's resident top student, Kendall Perkins. Now, Kendall and Kick are not the best of friends, claiming each other as their sworn enemy. They are always seen arguing with one another when their paths cross. Usually Kick wouldn't be caught dead staring intently at the girl, but for some reason, deep down inside him, he couldn't help it.

He did not know when this weird feeling started nor did he understand why and yet it did not bother him in the slightest. One minute felt like an eternity when he stared at the blonde beauty. Right now, he could just reach out and touch that golden…

"KICK, EARTH TO KICK", Gunther knocked lightly against Kick's helmet, trying to get the boy's attention. Kick snapped out of his trance, "Huh…what….who?". Kick faced his pal, "What was that for?". "Kick, what's wrong, it's not like you to ignore stunt idea's?", his friend questioned. "What are you talking about, I was giving you my undivided attention", Kick tried to convince his friend. Gunther did not buy it, "No way man, you were in a zone of your own".

"So tell me, what's on your mind?", Gunther inquired. Kick debated on whether to tell his friend about his little daydream or not, but quickly thought against the idea. "Oh…just thinking up some stunts on my own", he informed his friend, hoping this would please him. "Oh, well tell me about your idea's, all I've got is the surfboard one", Gunther asked. _'Aw biscuits….now I've got to think of something fast',_ Kick quickly tried to think up a stunt and just as he was about to answer…

"Do you two mind, I am trying to finish up some homework here", a voice from in front informed them. Kick and Gunther's attention turned to the front where Kendall was sitting. "Sorry Kendall, but we were discussing an awesome stunt after school to kick-start the weekend", Kick informed Kendall, though not in the nicest way. She scoffed and shot back, "Keep doing these stunts Clarence and you won't have any brain cells to tell right from left". "At least I have fun, instead of the 'no fun' life you seem to live", Kick always liked to push Kendall's buttons when coming face-to-face with her non-stop nagging. "I don't live a 'no fun' life, I'm just working towards getting a good career for my future", Kendall informed them. "I have a career…and that's being the greatest daredevil that the world has yet to see", Kick fired back.

Just before the argument could continue, Miss Fitzpatrick came to silence the bickering. "In case you two have forgotten, this is a quiet, free study period", she informed the pair."And if you two want to continue your argument, you best be ready to stay after school and clean the classroom by yourselves". Kick and Kendall didn't need any more encouraging and quickly put the argument to rest.

Ironic enough, at the same time, the last bell to signal the coming of the weekend rang and a horde of student's rushed out of the classroom. Just as they were exiting the classroom, the bickering pair saw fit to continue their argument. "Nice job Clarence, you nearly got us in trouble", Kendall said, annoyed. "Well, if you hadn't of bothered us, we wouldn't have been in that situation", Kick shot back, equally annoyed. As they exited the school, they scowled at each other one last time before wishing each other a good weekend, although not in the friendliest way.

While Kick started his journey home, Gunther finally caught up to him. "Geez Kick, you ever thought of being nicer to Kendall", Gunther said, trying to reason with his best friend. "Hey, she started it", Kick informed. "But that doesn't mean you have to continue it". Gunther always tried to reason with his friend, "Look, I'm just saying you don't have to act like that towards her all the time".

"Maybe if you got to know her, perhaps you could be friends", Gunther suggested. "Sorry Gunther, but opposites don't exactly work well together", Kick said. "Just give it a chance", Gunther tried to reason, "Next time you see her, try to get along". "Maybe some other time", Kick answered, "Right now, you have to tell me about our stunt to kick of the weekend. Gunther sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get through to his friend."All right, here's the plan…", Gunther explained to Kick about the plan he thought up during free period as they continued on their way home.

Little did they know, a foreign entity was quietly watching from a distance. Clad in black cargo trousers with a red coloured claw mark going across the right side, a black and grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of spectacles, observed the duo as they discussed their plans. "Poor naïve children, they know little of what is to come. Their roles are potent in the upcoming events", the figure said to himself before turning to leave.

"Hey mister", a little girl dressed in a scout uniform called to the older man. He turned to face the child. "Would you like to buy some cookies", she asked. The older gentleman kneeled down and looked at the kid. "Sure little one, how much for a box?", he asked. The little girl held out a box and the man paid for it. Just as he was about to leave, the little girl informed him of something. "Mister, you have very weird eyes", she said, " Like a cat".He turned his head in the girl's direction with a grin on his face and said, "Well little one, I'm a very weird person", before disappearing from her sight.

(Let's see how Kendall's doing)

After her and Buttowski's 'good-bye', she walked home in the opposite direction of the school. Another day gone, another argument between Clarence Buttowski. It was a continuous loop, when they came across each other, bickering was not an avoidable option. No matter where or when, if these two came together, arguments will going be made. "I can't believe Clarence almost got me in trouble….again", she said to herself.

She continued to talk to herself about the events during the last period of school. In the back of her mind, she wondered '_Why can't we have a normal conversation that doesn't lead to fighting_'. As she reached the front gate to her house, she ceased talking and thinking about the events at school and turned her attention toward a different matter, studying.

As she entered the gate to her house, a black car observed the situation. Studying the small mansion, the security system and of course, the girl, the two men in the vehicle took everything into account. During their silent note-taking, one of the men received a call. "Hello", he said. "How goes the observation", the voice on the other end asked. "Target located and residence analyzed, shall we undergo the operation", the man asked.

"Negative, report back to HQ", the voice said. "We have much preparation to attend to". "Acknowledged, leaving right away", the call ended and the black car left the Perkins residence to returns to headquarters. "Whatever happened to regrouping with you know who", the other man asked his comrade. "Forget about him, he's probably off buying cookies from girl scouts or something", the second man answered and there after continued their journey in complete silence.

Authors Notes: End of chapter one, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Expect more chapters in the future. I am going for a slow but interesting story, so if you feel a bit bored, know that it is essential for the story. But it will get interesting, you have my word. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope to see you again next time. May the night watch over you.


	2. Chapter 2: Kicking off the Weekend

Authors Notes: Hello my dusk-kin and welcome back to Chapter 2 of "What I Wouldn't Do For You". So, I'm kind of disappointed about the length of the previous chapter, I thought it was going to be longer. Now, I'm really going to try and add more content into the chapters just to try to make them longer. They will not be useless, it's just to try to lengthen the story. So anyways, let's jump back into it. Also, I would like to give a shout out to "**buhodormido**" for being the first person to review my story. Thanks a lot friend, you rock.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, including the song "Somebody Nobody Loves" by Ella Fitzgerald. I do own original ideas.

**Chapter 2: Kicking off the Weekend**

During the walk home, Gunther explained to Kick about the idea that he came up with in class. Kick complained to Gunther how the stunt was so bland and simple. "Is that really all you came up with Gunther", Kick questioned his friend. "Sorry, that was all I could come up with", Gunther replied. "All the other stunt plans would have required better equipment, a perfect setting, damage control and a large health insurance".

"But is that really all you came up with", Kick questioned….again."Well, unless you have any better ideas, that's all I got", Gunther answered….again. "We could always just sit down and play video games at your place".

"No way man, Kick Buttowski does not sit down and play video games to start the weekend", Kick rejected the idea. Sadly, since Kick did not and could not come up with any better ideas, he decided to go along with Gunther's stunt idea.

When they reached Kick's house, the planning got underway. "All right, you go get your backyard water slide and place it into place", Kick ordered. "I'll go get my dad's old surfboard that he doesn't use anymore and meet you at the top of Dead Man's Drop". Gunther nodded and rushed back to his place to begin preparations. Kick entered his house and began searching for his dad's surfboard.

"What are you looking for their, dear", a female voice called to him. Kick turned to see his mom, Honey Buttowski, wondering about his continuous searching."Hey mom, have you seen dad's old surfboard, I was looking to borrow it", Kick asked his mom.

"Oh that old thing, I think I saw it in the garage", Honey told him. "Your father hasn't ridden that board since back when we started dating", she began to have a tiny day-dream of the olden times before the children of the Buttowski family were born.

Kick saw the look in his mother's eyes and knew he had to act fast before he got stuck in one of his mother's long, boring stories about what she and his dad used to do when they were young. "So, do you think I can borrow it for a bit", he asked his mother.

"Huh…what", she snapped out of her dream." Sure, why not, he was going to throw it away after he comes back from work today".

"I'm just going to borrow it for a little while", Kick informed his mother while making his way to the garage."I'll give it back after I'm finished". When he reached the garage, he began searching carefully through the area.

Just then, his mother's head poked through the doorway. "Might I ask what you are planning to do with it", she asked. "I was going to do a stunt to kick off the weekend", he answered like it was nothing, still looking for the elusive surfboard. Finally, he found it in one of the corners.

"Honey, you know I don't like it when you do your crazy stunts", his mother said, hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised."How many times have you been to the hospital this month", she asked. "About 4 or 5 times", Kick answered."Don't worry mom, this time I promise to be more careful", he tried to assure her.

She already knew he wasn't going to be stopped, no matter what, so she just accepted it."All right honey, if you promise to be extra careful, I won't bother to ask anymore", she gave him a smile to let him know she's okay with it.

"Thanks mom", Kick gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek and rushed out of the door. "I'll be back before the sun sets", he called back to tell his mother. On the way out, he grabbed his trusty skateboard, Old Blue, and set off to his destination with the surfboard in tow.

After a couple of minutes, Kick reached his destination, an old mountain on the outskirts of town. It was one of the highest points in town, its slope measuring downwards to depths unknown (or at least until you hit the ground). This mountain from then on was dubbed 'Dead Man's Drop'.

The story tells of a man who was brutally murdered and plunged of said mountain, disappearing from the world for all eternity. Here, Kick has made many attempts to conquer the dreaded fall, some successful, others a complete failure.

Now he stands before the slope again, hoping to put another success in his book against the fall that has claimed many a man. As he stared down the mountain, taking into account the many dangers that will hinder his success, Gunther finally made his ascent to the top of the mountain to meet his fearless friend.

"Huf…huff….pant..pant…the….slide…is…ready", Gunther managed to say before collapsing to the ground, exhausted. "Good work Gunther", Kick praised his good friend. "You can borrow Old Blue when going back down". Gunther recovered from the exhausting climb. "So, you ready to start this weekend", he asked.

Kick gave his friend two thumbs up. He then placed the board over the edge, taking a few moments to compose himself before gently….pushing himself off and down the slope…

(I think it's about time Kendall came into the picture. Switching over.)

After Kendall returned home from school, she instantly retired to her room. Her room was like any average teenager room. The walls were pink, covered with posters of various boy bands. One side of her room contained a large amount of stuffed animals.

When she entered her room, she instantly collapsed on her bed. She was still reeling from her confrontation with Kick. Even though this was a daily routine, it always took a toll on her. Never did she believe that a single being could annoy her so much to the point she needed to take a rest before studying.

Her mind started the process of clearing the unruly events of today, to cleanse her of the feeling of anger….and sadness. Even though Clarence Buttowski always got on the end of her nerves every time, she's always had a soft spot for the boy.

Although her admitting it is another matter, it never made her happy to fight with the boy she adored. It did not matter who started the fight, at the end of it, her mind is slowly affected. It just hurts to know that someone could hate another person so much.

She could not stand it anymore and decided to clear her mind in another environment. She went to her desk and quickly wrote a note to tell of her whereabouts. After that, she went downstairs and left the note on the refrigerator, grabbed her pair of keys to the house and exited it.

She decided to take her thoughts to the park, hoping to escape the ones that constantly plague her. It took her a few minutes to get there. She walked for a while, trying to find a place where she can release her thoughts.

Finally, she found a lonely park bench, surrounded by flowers, grass and trees. A perfect place for someone to stop and think about life or in Kendall's place, to release some negative energy. She took a seat, rested her head in her hands and began to think.

'_When did this all start'_, she thought to herself, _'Why do we keep fighting'_. She sat there for a long while, just silently thinking. The park was empty, minus any wildlife, except for her…or so she thought.

Out of nowhere, a certain song played in her head. The song's name was "Somebody Nobody Loves" by Ella Fitzgerald. She didn't know why she thought of it, but it seemed appropriate for her current problem. She knew the song well and decided to sing it.

(Insert song here)

Afterwards, when she finished, the sound of someone clapping their hands could be heard. She looked around for a while before spotting her hidden audience. An older man around his twenties was lying against a tree, applauding her performance.

"You would make the original singer quite proud, young woman", the man said, smiling.

"Sorry, I thought I was the only one here", she said, worried that she might have bothered the man. The gentleman looked at her and smiled, "Worry not, one person cannot tell another where to rest". He got up and approached Kendall

"May I", he asked, gesturing to the bench. Kendall stared for a while before nodding to giving the man permission to sit down.

They sat in silence for a while, waiting for the other to start a conversation. "So what brings a pretty girl such as yourself to a place like this", the man asked. Kendall didn't know whether to tell the man or not, it was her problem, why bother someone else with it. But the man looked like someone who welcomed any and all problems. So, she decided to tell him.

"Just needed to clear my thoughts", she said. "It hasn't been a good week for me". The man stared at her. "Care to elaborate", he asked. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head. "Wouldn't want to bother with my problems", she said.

"On the contrary, I enjoy listening to other people's problems", he said. "It's always best to get them off your chest". She looked at the man and noticed his smiling face, urging her to continue with her story. "It's quite long", she warned. "I have a lot of free time", the man answered. So, she started her story.

(A few minutes later)

"Hmmm, seems like this boy likes to get on your nerves", the man asked after she had finished her story. "You have no idea", she answered. "I don't know why we always fight… I kind of want to just talk normally, without fighting".

"Yet, it seems like one of you will eventually start the bickering", he pointed out. She solemnly nodded, accepting the fact. "Perhaps, you should begin by trying to talk normally", he suggested. "No insults, no bickering, problem solved".

"I wish it was that easy", Kendall sighed. "One of us will eventually start fighting and everything will just repeat itself". The man gave this some thought before suggesting a method. "Perhaps you should take the initiative".

Kendall looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean", she asked. "What I'm suggesting is that you should be the more mature one and try to have a normal conversation", he elaborated. "Do nothing to start an argument and convince him to follow suit".

Before she could argue with the man's logic, a sound could be heard whizzing through the sky. A small object of white flew across the sky and landed in one of the tree's before crashing to the ground hard. Careful observation determined that the object was none other than Kick Buttowski.

"Huh, you were not joking when you said he was a reckless daredevil", the man said, staring at the heap that was the boy. "I think it's time I make my leave, it was lovely talking to you but I have business to attend to elsewhere"

"By the way, I never quite caught your name", the man asked before leaving. "It's Kendall….Kendall Perkins", Kendall answered. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Perkins", the man said before making his way out of the park, leaving the two kids to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3: A Normal Talk

AN: Good evening my dusk-kin and welcome back to the continuation of this story. Ok, so I still believe my chapters are not long enough to satisfy me, which makes me kind of sad. So, I decided to try a different approach. Quality over quantity, meaning I'm going to try to make the chapters very interesting but still try to make them long. Without further delay, here comes the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned except original ideas.

**Chapter 3: A Normal Talk**

'_What a strange man'_, Kendall thought to herself. Though she had to admit, he was very gentleman-like for listening to her depressing story. It took her a while, but a lonely groan of pain reminded her that a wounded Kick Buttowski lay in a heap nearby.

'_Oh god, Kick'_, she rushed over to see how badly hurt the boy was. Thankfully, it did not seem all that bad considering he flew through the sky, crashed into a tree and landed flat on his back though he must have at least cracked a few ribs and bruised a majority of his body.

'_He's lucky to still be breathing'_, she thought to herself. '_He still needs medical attention though'._ She normally would not do this, if not, ever. But considering the circumstances, she decided to take the wounded boy back to her place to patch him up. It was closer than any hospital and she had no time to spare.

A few minutes later, she was walking across the front yard to her house with the boy in tow. Luckily, the boy was half her size, so he posed no problem in being carried. _'You are so lucky that I'm doing this for you'_, she thought to herself as she entered her house.

She took him up to her room and laid him on top of her bed. "You are so lucky I'm even doing that", she silently said to herself at the fact he was on her bed. She then left her room to search for medical supplies. Her mother told her that she can find the medical supplies in the kitchen cabinet by the sink.

She found the supplies, took what was necessary then returned to her room. The boy was still unconscious, but still breathing. She had taken a nursing course during one of the summer holidays, so she at least knew what she was doing.

(Few minutes later)

Kick felt as though he fell down a cliff, a waterfall and a mountain all at the same time. Every part of his body ached and required a lot of strength to even move a limb. When he finally opened his eyes, he slowly took in his surroundings.

He was obviously in a room of some kind, possibly someone's bedroom. The pink wallpaper, posters of boy bands and plush dolls lead him to believe in was a girls bedroom. Whose, he did not know. He let out an exasperated groan and tried to sit up. He got a better look at the room and noticed somebody fast asleep by the bed side.

His eyes needed to adjust a bit due to being knocked out cold for heaven knows how long. Finally, he recognized the figure to be Kendall. She must have fallen asleep after treating Kick. Kick took notice that the whole of his body was patched up, though he still must have broken ribs, but they'll have to heal overtime.

At first, Kick didn't understand what had happened, but soon remembered the events. The stunt down Dead Man's Drop did not go so well. _'At least I'm still alive'_, he thought to himself. _'I think I should wake her up to thank her for patching me up'._

He leaned towards her slowly, still feeling the pain from his disastrous stunt. As he came close, he got a better look at the sleeping beauty. _'She looks so peaceful',_ he thought, slightly blushing, _'Too bad that I'm going to have to wake her'._

He reached out an arm and lightly shook her on the shoulder, calling her name in a low voice."Kendall….hey Kendall, wake up", she started to stir and eventually opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize who had awoken her.

"Kick", she said, staring blankly at the boy until her brain finally processed the situation. "KICK", she shouted, quickly snatching the boy into a hug, though not too hard. "You stupid, idiot, do you realize how worried I was", she sobbed into his shoulder, happy that he was still of this world.

Now it was time for Kick's brain to process the current situation. Kendall Perkins was crying, not only that, but was crying for him. He didn't really know what to do, so he lightly patted her on the back to try and calm her down.

"Hey, calm down, I'm okay", he said, trying to calm her. Did not exactly work, but she did calm down a bit. After a while, she released the hold on him. Then, silence filled the room, the awkward kind. Both of them wanted to say something, but wanted the other to go first.

Finally after a while, Kick decided he should start first. "Hey…um…thanks for fixing me up", he thanked. "Really appreciate it". Kendall wiped any tears that were left in her eyes and replied, "No problem, you landed next to me, so I had no choice".

"You could've left me there", he suggested. She frowned at his suggestion, "And leave to die, are you crazy", she was not happy with that he would suggest such a thing. Kick cringed at the sudden outburst, not wanting to make the girl who saved his life angry.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that", he apologized. Kendall released her frown and looked towards the floor, sad. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you", she also apologized. "It's just that, to think you would picture me leaving you lying there in pain without helping".

"That hurts my feelings", she solemnly said. Kick didn't mean to hurt her feelings, it's just that they never really seen eye-to-eye on many subjects. "I'm sorry, I just thought…you know…I thought you hated me", Kick said.

"I never said I hated you", she replied, slowly raising her head to look at Kick. "It's just, we're always fighting constantly and never really got along with each other", Kick stated. This caused Kendall to return to her saddened state, remembering all those unhappy memories.

"But I don't hate you, I could never hate someone", she replied. "Especially you", she said in a hushed tone, though Kick still heard her say it. He didn't however notice the blush that slowly crept along her face.

"Come again", he asked, not believing what he had heard. Kendall mustered up enough courage to look at the boy again. "I could never hate you", she repeated. "But, all those times you said it", Kick questioned. "That was just the heat of the moment, I never really meant it", she replied. "You don't know how many times I wanted to say sorry…I just never could do".

Kick couldn't believe what he just heard, yet he couldn't deny it. Kendall Perkins, the girl who constantly got on his nerves and always argued with, did not hate him. A part of his body relished toward that fact, the other still hadn't quite processed it.

"Wow…I didn't know", he said. Kendall still looked sad, mostly because even though she did not hate him, who's to say he didn't feel the same way. He might hate her even though she doesn't hate him. "Hey Kick, can I ask you something", she asked.

Kick was thinking about something, but quickly snapped out of it when she asked him a question. He nodded, urging her to continue.

"Do you hate me", the question caught him off guard. He didn't really hate her, she did get annoying some of the time, but he could never grow to hate someone. He didn't even hate his own brother, even after all the constant bullying.

"No, I don't hate you", he answered her."Like you said, I could never hate anybody, no matter what". Kendall was happy to hear that answer. After that, the room fell quiet again, urging the return of the awkward silence.

"By the way", Kick broke the silence. "How long have I been out for", he asked. "About a couple of hours, your wounds were bad, but not to the point that you need immediate medical attention", she replied. "Speaking of which, how did you end up flying through the air", she inquired.

Kick thought about for a second, trying to recall the events. "Well, it all started with…."

(Flashback Time)

And down the slope he went, surfboard sliding across the surface. The familiar feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he performed killer moves all the while dodging any and all obstacles. Dead trees, he zoomed past them. Rocky jumps, he leaped over every inch. Thorn bushes, he escaped with a few cuts and tears, but completely unscathed.

Nothing else ever crossed his mind when he did his stunts, nothing that could distract him. Even the thought of death never crossed his thoughts because a daredevil knows he always stares death in the face when performing these feats. But today was different for the boy…a single thought broke through the barrier.

A single thought that was kept at the back of his mind, sprung to the front without any provocation. That single thought was of Kendall Perkins.

Though it was totally uncalled for, Kick somewhat relished in the thought of the beautiful blonde coming into his mind. Her golden hair, her tantalizing smile, her beautiful eyes, each one of these features was all he thought about. That was the beginning of his undoing.

Not concentrating on what was in front of him, he smacked right into a dead trees branch. Breaking out of his thoughts, he tried to regain his composure, but to no avail. He did see what was in front of him, a branching path, leading either to his doom or massive pain.

The path on the left was a 60 foot drop into a pile of jagged rocks. If he didn't die from the fall, he would definitely be stuck in a hospital bed for the rest of his life. Kick's daredevil instincts kicked in and he swerved the board to the right-most path.

That path lead to a jump. The slope curved up at a 45 degree angle and considering the speed that he was going, only god knew where he was going to land. But that was probably a better decision than dropping to your doom.

As he hit the slope, he sky-rocketed into the great blue. Gunther, witnessing the ordeal, quickly jumped on Kick's skateboard and followed the direction Kick was flying.

As Kick flew through the air, he got a good look at the town below him. Not exactly the prettiest town you could ever live in, but it was his town none the less. _'At least I'll have a good memory before the fall kills me'_, Kick thought to himself.

Finally, he started losing altitude and began slowly falling to the surface. They say when you're about to die, a flash of thoughts would course through your mind, showing memories of the past. Family, friends, good times, bad times, stunts, birthdays, anything and everything crossed the mind of Kick Buttowski until…

Smack, he crashed into a tree, knocked and bounced against the branches before falling to the ground. The fall didn't kill him, but he sure as hell was going to be in a lot of pain when he woke up….

(Flashback End)

"Wow, sounds like you messed up really bad", Kendall said after Kick explained what happened. Kick gave her a grin, "Hey, daredevils always mess up now and then, nothing ever goes right on the first attempt".

"Speaking of which, you said something else crossed your mind, what was it", Kendall asked. This made Kick go a little red, he could never tell her what crossed his mind during the stunt. "It's….uh…kind of personal", he replied.

"Personal how", she inquired. "Very personal, I'd rather not talk about it", Kick responded. Kendall would have pushed on, but considering his current state, she decided to let it go. Just then, Kick's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello", Kick answered it. "KICK, what happened, you were flying through the air, then just disappeared", Gunther was on the other line, wondering about Kick's whereabouts. "Gunther, calm down, I'm fine", Kick tried to calm his friend, "I landed in a park nearby and someone found me and patched me up".

"Really, who", Gunther asked. At first, Kick was reluctant to tell Gunther who his savior was, but pushed that aside when he realized it didn't really matter. "Kendall was in the park when I crashed and took me back to her place to patch me up".

"….Kendall Perkins….saved your skin", Gunther couldn't believe it, considering both of their past's. "You're not pulling my leg, are you", he asked, just to confirm. "Nope, dead serious", Kick replied. "Well it's a good thing she was there or else you could've kissed your life goodbye".

"Yes, yes, I already thanked her", Kick responded. "So…how's it going, you two had a fight yet", Gunther asked. "No, we're just talking", Kick answered. "Just talking", Gunther asked again. "Yeah, we're just having a normal talk", Kick replied. Gunther was stunned, this had to be the first time these two ever had a normal talk.

"Really, that's great, glad to hear you two are getting along", Gunther was happy for his friend, finally getting along with Kendall. "Alright, I leave you two to continue your talk". "Alright, see you tomorrow Gunther", Kick said. "Bye", the call ended.

"Your friend", Kendall asked. "Yeah, should have remembered to call Gunther to tell him I'm fine", Kick thought about it for a moment. "Kendall, how long was I out for", he asked, getting a little scared. "Couple of hours, why", she asked.

"Aw biscuits, I have to call my mom and tell her I'm okay", Kick quickly dialed his mother. If he didn't do it now, he would regret it later. "KICK, WHERE IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU", his mother screamed into the phone. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS", normally Honey Buttowski never got mad, but when she did…hell hath no fury than a woman scorned.

"Mom, please, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, I'm fine", Kick tried really hard to calm his mother done. Luckily, she had already calmed down after shouting into the phone, "Look, just tell me what happened and where you are", she asked.

"I'm at a friend's house", Kendall heard that. It was the first time she was ever considered a friend by him. "The stunt didn't go so well and luckily my friend was nearby and patched me up".

Kick's mother was still worried, but she was relieved to hear that her son was okay. "All right, tell me where you are, I'll come get you now", she said. "I don't think that's a good idea mom, I'm so beaten up I can barely move a muscle", Kick informed his mother.

Honey thought about it for a second, "If that's the case, you are going to have to spend the night there…that okay with you, honey", she asked Kick. Kick looked over at Kendall, "Yeah, that's probably for the best", Kick confirmed.

"Alright, let me speak to your friend, just to confirm it with them", she said. Kick passed the phone over to Kendall, "My mom wants to talk to you", Kendall was a bit reluctant to talk, but eventually accepted the phone and began speaking with the mother.

"Hello", Kendall said. "Hi, I'm Kick's mother, Honey", Honey introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Kendall", Kendall responded. "Kendall…I think I heard about you from my son", Honey said trying to remember. "Oh really", Kendall got kind of worried, knowing Kick must not have said any kind words about her.

"I can't quite recall…oh well, it's not important", Honey said, giving up trying to remember. "Anyways, you saved my son right, thank you very much", Honey thanked Kendall.

"Oh, I didn't do much, he wasn't that badly hurt", Kendall said, a bit embarrassed about the praise she was getting. "Don't be silly, knowing my little boy, he always get into a lot of trouble when doing his stunts", Honey said.

"Anyways, Kick doesn't sound healthy enough to travel, so do you mind if he stays over for the day", Honey asked Kendall. "Oh…um…that's…okay I guess", Kendall confirmed. "Although, I think I should ask your parents as well", Honey said.

"My parents are out of the country, so it's just me here", Kendall explained "Really…well if it's okay with you, please take care of my little Clarence", Honey said. "I will, don't worry", Kendall confirmed. "Thanks again, bye", Honey said. "Bye", and the call ended.

Kick looked at Kendall, awaiting confirmation. "Well…looks like your staying over for the night", she said. "Yeah, I really don't feel too good to travel", Kick said. "Strange, you usually get up right away, what gives", Kendall asked.

Kick couldn't think of a good excuse. True, he usually brushed off any wipeout and continued like nothing happened, so why was he so eager to stay. Kick mumbled something at first.

"What did you say", Kendall asked. Kick sighed before saying, "I kind of wanted to keep talking to you". This caught Kendall totally off guard. She didn't think he was enjoying this. She was enjoying it as well, but she didn't think he was also.

"You..like talking to me", she asked. Kick got a bit red in the face, "Yeah, I'm enjoying this talk", Kick confirmed. "You know, just me and you, no fighting, that's something right", Kick said, giving a little smile.

Kendall got a bit red in the face as well, never did she think Clarence Buttowski would enjoy talking to her. "Really…I'm kind of enjoying it as well", Kendall replied. After that, another awkward silence followed…that is, until Kick asked a surprising question.

"Hey, can I ask you something", Kick asked. Kendall nodded. "Are you doing anything tomorrow", he asked. "Probably just studying, why", Kendall asked. "Do you think you want to… hangout", Kick asked. Kendall was stunned at the question, never did she think that you ever happen. "I..um…I don't know…maybe", she answered.

"Cool, how does a movie sound", Kick asked. "Sounds great", Kendall said, accepting the offer."Great, so tomorrow, I'll go home, get ready and meet you at the cinema", Kick said. "Alright, sounds like a plan", Kendall said.

Guess what, another moment of awkward silence. Kick just asked a question that he never thought he would ask and Kendall received a question that she thought she would never get. Odd how life plays its little game, isn't it.

"Soo…anything else you would like to talk about", he asked. "I don't know, what do you want to talk about", she asked. "How about hobbies", Kick suggested. "Sure, you first".

For a while, they just talked like this. No bickering, no argument, just a nice and normal talk. They got to know each other quite well, even had a few things in common. They just talked and talked for what seemed like forever… that is until Kendall noticed the time.

"Woah, look at the time", it was about 10.00 o'clock, quite late. "Huh, time flies when you're having fun", Kick said. "It does, doesn't it", Kendall replied. "Better get ready for bed", Kendall moved towards her closet and removed a single fold-up mattress from it.

"Kendall, what are you doing", Kick asked. "Getting an extra bed, since you seem to be on mine", she pulled the mattress to the side of her bed. "I could always move to the mattress if you want", Kick said, preparing to move but stopped by Kendall.

"Don't even try, you are not to move a single muscle from this bed, got it mister", she said sternly. Kick didn't bother to pursue the request. "Yikes, you sound like my mom, act like her too", Kick pointed out. "What do you expect, you're hurt", Kendall pointed out. "So, don't even try to switch".

"Okay, okay, you win", Kick gave up. Kendall was happy with the reply and went to turn off the lights. The moon gave her enough light to make it back to the mattress. She slipped in between the covers, laid her head done and prepared for the dreams to come.

That is until she heard yet another astonishing thing. "Good night Kendall", Kick wished her. Again, this caught her off guard. After a few seconds, she wished the same thing, "Sleep tight Kick". Then both of them fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the today's events.

And yet, satisfied with the outcome.

AN: That's concludes chapter 3, somehow my chapters continue to grow. Let's hope this continues, shall we? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed what I wrote. Please review it and tell me what you thought and anything else that could help improve the story. Thanks again and I'll see you in the next chapter. May the night watch over you.


	4. Authors Notes

Hello everybody, this is a short Author's Note just to inform you that I will be in the United Kingdom for about 5 weeks, so my upload speed might not be as fast. But I will continue to upload, just because I'm going on vacation doesn't mean I have to stop writing. It won't be as fast, but bear with me.

Anyway, I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Take care, bye bye. May the night watch over you.


	5. Chapter 4: Unforgettable

Authors Notes: Hello everybody, my name is John Dusk and welcome back to "What I Wouldn't Do For You". Alright, so everybody knows I'm now in England and I'm not going to be able to upload as fast as usual. On a better note, my chapters seem to be lengthening, so that's good right? Also, if the characters seem a little OOC, I apologise. Okay, enough talk, let's start the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except original ideas.

**Chapter 4: Unforgettable**

The sun broke through the veils of clouds and brought about the morning, a weekend morning. Light banished darkness back to the nether regions and shined its rays upon the quiet town of Mellowbrook. Somebody started playing the song "Morning Has Broken" by Cat Stevens, a proper musical choice for the beginning the day. A perfect beginning, I think it deserves a perfect end, no?

Light seeped through the balcony window and slowly creeped towards Kendall's bed. Soon the light reached the pillow and awoke the being that slept there. Kendall had slept really well even though the mattress was not as comfortable as her bed…hang on a moment? Now that doesn't seem right, does it? Kendall was sleeping on the mattress and yet she was on the bed. It took her a while for the thought to sink in and when she processed it, her mind exploded with questions. _'Wait a minute, I was sleeping on the mattress, so how did I get on the bed'_, she thought before she realised that something was missing…or someone.

Realising what was wrong, she jumped out of bed in a hurried panic and started searching for the missing person. Searching every inch of her room then the whole house, yet there seemed to be no sign of the boy. "Where is he", she panicked. "I thought I told that little idiot not to do anything stupid", every inch of her body was worried for the boy. He had injured himself quite bad only yesterday and she did as best she could to treat him, though not professionally. And now, he was nowhere to be seen, walking around in his current condition spelled bad for the healing process.

After some time, she finally gave up. Tears began to well up in her eyes, fear that the boy might injure himself further…or worse. As she came to the front door of her house, there was a note attached to the frame. Eyeing it curiously, she picked it up and began to skim through the contents. After she had finished, a smile spread across her face and a few tears of relief streamed down her face. The note had this to say….

_"Dear Kendall, by the time you read this note, I will probably either be on the way home or at home. I understand I broke your rule about moving my body an inch from the bed, but you know me, never a good listener. If you're wondering how you got back into bed…well, let's just say it wasn't easy. Anyways, please don't be sad or mad when you find I'm not there. I'll be safe, trust me. I'm Kick Buttowski, Suburban Daredevil. Also, about you and me hanging out. I'll meet you at the cinema around 4.30, is that cool with you? I'll see you later. - Kick Buttowski_

"This guy really likes to push me over the edge", Kendall shook her head, relived that Kick was ok. But then she remembered another thing, something that she never really thought about until just now. She was going to be hanging out with Kick…just the two of them…alone. Panic again started to rise in her body, this time not from the worry for the boy, but from the fact that they had never hung out together before, besides that time that both of their hands got stuck together. Anyway, that past time and the current present were totally different. This time, they were going to be on good terms, no quarrelling, no bickering, no argument.

But at the same time, a sense of anxiousness and excitement welled up inside of her because she gets to spend time with the boy she secretly cares for. This wasn't the time to be panicking or excitement, she needed to stay focused on the task at hand. The time was 1. 27, she had three hours and three minutes before she had to meet Kick. More than enough time to get ready, so she didn't bother with that now, but instead focused on a much more important task…having breakfast.

(What had happened earlier)

Kick awoke from his slumber, feeling a lot better compared to yesterday. He turned to his left and saw Kendall asleep on the mattress, facing his direction, getting a good look at her sleeping face. _'Wow, she's really cute when she's sleeping'_, Kick thought, but quickly shook it from his head. He looked outside and noticed the sun beginning it's rise into the sky. Kick knew he should get home as soon as possible before his mom and dad threw a fit and he didn't want to bother Kendall with his problem anymore, she had already done enough.

He got out of bed quietly, still feeling a slight pain in his abdomen and worked his way towards the girl. Carefully, he picked her up, conjuring all his available strength from his current condition and set her down on the bed, pulling the cover over her. One quick smile later and he was making his way downstairs. He reached for the front door then stopped himself. "Hang on a minute, if I leave now, Kendall will get worried about me", Kick gave this some thought then came up with an idea. Finding a pen and a sticky-note, he wrote down any and all information, including what time to meet later that day.

Satisfied with his idea, he stuck the note on to the door frame and exited the house. As he was walking home, his mind drifted to the events of last night when both of them had a normal talk. Kick was very happy about what had happened, minus the fact that he had almost died, he got a chance to become friends with Kendall. What's more, he learned a lot more about her and was surprised at how many things they had in common. Then he remembered a specific moment during the course of last night. He had asked Kendall Perkins to hangout with him…today.

Kick nearly skidded to a halt. What was he going to do? He had never been alone with Kendall before and if they were, it was never on good terms. Panic scurried through his mind, not knowing what to do or how to act and many other questions that he needed answered. A thought popped into his head and he pulled out his cell phone to call his best buddy.

"Hello", Gunther picked up his phone, feeling sleepy. "Gunther, it's Kick", Kick informed. "Kick, do you know what time it is", Gunther asked a bit annoyed, "Its only just turned morning". "Sorry Gunther but this is serious, I got a problem and I need your help", Kick pleaded. "What could be so important that you need to wake me up at 12.00 o'clock on saturday", Gunther said annoyed and was about to close his phone until…"I just asked Kendall Perkins to hangout with me", Kick said, causing Gunther to break out of his tired state and one of shock.

"Dude, you're kidding me", Gunther said, wanting to confirm what he just heard. "I asked Kendall to hangout with me today", Kick repeated slowly, hoping Gunther would get the picture at the high level of emergency of this problem. Gunther was still in a state of shock and didn't answer straight away, this made Kick very anxious. "Look, I'll explain everything later", Kick hurriedly said. "Just meet me at my house now", Kick ended the call and started to slowly jog back to his house.

When Kick arrived home, he received a welcome home hug from his mother and he would have gotten a lecture by both of his parents if he had not told them that he really needed to speak to Gunther about a really important matter. Both his parents saw the anxiety in his eyes and decided to give the lecture another time, letting him go free for now. Kick made his way upstairs and into his room, noticing Gunther was already waiting for him. "How did you get here so fast", Kick questioned. "Never mind about that now", Gunther said. "Now you have to explain how all this hanging out with Kendall happened", Gunther asked for an explanation.

"Okay, I told you me and Kendall were talking last night, right", Gunther nodded. "Well, we got to know each other really well and I just thought we could just get together and…hangout", Kick got a bit embarrassed at the end, thinking this might give his friend the wrong impression…and it did.

"So, it's a date", a sly little grin appeared on Gunther's face, teasing at how his friend asked someone other than himself and of the opposite sex to get together with. "It is not a date", blood rushing to his cheeks, Kick tried to convince his friend that is was a harmless get together, nothing more. "Kick, you asked someone other than me to hangout with and it's a girl", Gunther pointed out, relishing every single detail he could use against his friend. "It is not a date", Kick said, slowly saying each word to emphasise them. He was trying really hard to convince his friend, that it made you wonder if he was trying to convince himself.

"Alright Kick, it's not a date", Gunther said, making quotation marks with his fingers. "Either way, I don't see what the problem is, you're just hanging out with Kendall, right", Gunther said, sounding like it was nothing very dire. Kick was about to say something, but closed his mouth instead. "I guess you're right", Kick admitted. "It's just kind of weird, being with her alone, that doesn't involve running away from someone", Kick explained, reminiscing about the hi-jinx that previously occurred in the cinema. Gunther remembered that event quite well and understood what kind of problem his friend was worrying about.

"Don't worry about it Kick, nothing's going to go wrong", Gunther tried to calm his friend down. "Patsy doesn't work there anymore, so you don't have to worry about being around". Kick still felt down, his mind constantly thinking about various events that could happen that would hinder the growing friendship between him and Kendall. Gunther noticed this and decided to be a bit more forceful. "Listen here you, you've gone down Dead Mans Drop and Widow Makers Peak, broken all your bones and just walked it off". "You've fought against a giant mutated goldfish just so you could ride it". Gunther started naming various feats Kick accomplished, hoping to slowly raise the spirit of the daredevil.

Kick's spirit did seem to raise slowly but surely, although the back of his mind seemed to continually harbour unpleasant thoughts. Never the less, Gunther's pep talk helped him a bit and felt more confident about the upcoming event that could change the life between two people. "You're right Gunther, I can overcome anything", Kick exclaimed, rising to his feet. "Thanks for the pep talk, Gunther". Gunther gave his friend a smile, "No problem, buddy", he said. "It's the least I can do". The room went silent for a couple of minutes before one of them spoke.

"So, what time are you meeting Kendall", Gunther asked. Kick looked at the time, it read 12.35. "I'm supposed to meet her at 4.30 at the cinema", Kick answered. "Alright, what do you want to do 'till then", Gunther asked. Kick gave this some thought. Usually, he would grab anything he could use as a projectile, climb somewhere high and ride it all the way to the bottom. But considering his current condition and the fact he has to meet someone who would rather him be in one piece, he opted for the second best thing to do on a saturday.

"Want to play Mortal Kombat", Kick inquired. Gunther gave his friend a grin, "You're going down".Both of them set up the console and started the game of blood, guts and fatalities. Part of the way through, Gunther informed Kick about a small matter. "You know you're going to have to tell your parents, right", Gunther said. "I'll tell them later", Kick informed his friend and the both of them continued their game.

(Jumping back to Kendall)

Kendall went about her usual routine at home, eating, studying, resting for a bit, then studying some more. This time however, there was a little thought at the back of her head that constantly reminded her about an event that she very much looks forward too. _'I'm hanging out with Kick Buttowski'_, the thought continued to echo through her mind, reminding her. Just because of that thought, she didn't get much studying done, so she decided to read a book, hoping that would pass the time quicker. She chose to read Stephen Kings "Cujo". She bought the book as something to pass the time when she went on holiday with her family, but never got around to reading it much. She restarted the book form the beginning and read it for a while.

What seemed like hours later, she was already halfway through the book. She glanced at the time, 3.45. _'Still have a while before I have to meet Kick'_, she thought. She closed the book, having read enough and started to think of another way to pass the time. Finally she decided to watch a movie. So, she turned on the television and browsed through every movie that was playing. Unfortunately, none of the selections were to her satisfaction, so the idea was a bust. She would have watched 'Les Miserables', but someone spoiled the ending, therefore ruining the movie experience for her.

Now Kendall was getting a bit agitated. She was beginning to run out of ideas, nothing seemed to want to speed up time for her. _'Uhh, there just doesn't seem to be anything to do'_, she thought. To be honest, there was a lot of things to do, it's just that nothing seemed to be able to hold her attention long enough to satisfy her. Studying was the least of her worries, surprisingly. Usually, she would be studying nearly the whole day, taking the occasional break now and then. But of course, with that particular thought whirling around her head, she couldn't really focus on studying.

"There has to be something I could do", she sighed. Then, an idea passed through her had. Go for a walk it said, not the most exhilarating idea, but she didn't have many more. So with that, she hopped off the couch, grabbed her sweater and keys and out she went. It was spring, but for some reason, mother earth decided to lower the temperature and blow strong breezes through the area. She decided to have her walk around the same park that created these turn of events. No reason besides the fact it was the closest thing next to town.

Despite the chilling breeze that messed with the logic of seasons, the sun was shining and the park was just as beautiful as it was the day before. Odd enough, not many if not any people come to this park. Probably hiding in their house due to the chilling forefront that is the weather. Kendall however found this to be quite enjoyable, it makes her feel alone from the other problems of the world. She always did enjoy solitude, never went out with her friends…probably because they were not actually her friends, just people she sat next to in class.

She found the same place, the bench surrounded by trees. She took a seat and began to compose some thoughts that were plaguing her. She always felt alone in the world, didn't have many friends, parents were barely around, it just made her feel sad. Originally, she went to a school else where before she came to Mellowbrook. Leaving behind her old life, she moved away to Mellowbrook, friends and other parts of her old life forgotten. Her parents became even more busy, so were at home less of the time. She got used to it soon enough, understanding how important their careers were. But it didn't change the fact she still felt alone.

Before she knew it, she felt something slowly crawling down her cheek, wet and salty. A tear rolled down her face, then a couple more. It was because of these old memories that made her cry. She wiped her tears away, not wanting anyone to see her cry. Though it might be hard considering no one was there…or so she thought.

"A pretty woman shouldn't have to cry", a voice said. Surprised, she looked around for the source of it. Then, she found it, a man, the same man that she was talking to the other day. "How are you, kid", the man asked. "I'm..uh..fine, mister", Kendall replied. "How are you", she asked. He got up and approached the bench, "Oh, I'm doing well, besides this weather, good lord, can it get any colder", the man complained. This caused Kendall to chuckle a bit. The man saw this and smiled, "There we go, that's how you should be", then proceeded to sit down.

A silence followed after that, Kendall not knowing how to start the conversation, but the man did. "So, how's the boy, looked like he hit the ground hard", the man asked how Kick was doing. "Oh, he's fine, must a bit of bumps and bruises, that's all", she answered. "Really, I would have thought that he needed to go to the hospital", the man wondered. "Uh..no…I..um, patched him up my self", Kendall informed the man. "Wow, you must be the little doctor", the man applauded. "Um..thanks", Kendall was embarrassed about receiving any recognition for her act.

"How is your relationship with the boy then", the man asked. That caught Kendall off guard, she didn't think this person would really care about her personal life. "It's..fine, we..uh..are hanging out today", she informed the man. "Really, that's interesting", the man said. "So, who asked who on this date", after the man said this, Kendall's face lit up like a christmas tree. "It's not a date", she exclaimed, saying louder than she intended. This caused the man to start laughing, "Take it easy, I was only kidding", he tried to calm her down. "It is not a date, we are just having a friendly get-together", she said, hiding her face. "He asked me", she said in a low voice.

"I see…well, I hope you have a wonderful time on you 'get-together'", the man wished, stressing the two words. Before the man could leave, Kendall stopped him. "Hu..hang on a minute", the man stopped and turned to face her. "I never did ask what your name was", Kendall asked the man. The man gave this some thought, as if he was about to create a name for himself. "Names are just a title someone has bestowed upon you to create an identity, I no longer have one", the man said. "But, I have to call you something", Kendall said, not satisfied with the man's answer.

The man gave this some more thought, then eventually came up with something. "Alrighty then, how about…John…John Doe", the man said. "And that's probably the best you're going to get out of me", he informed Kendall. She wasn't exactly pleased with the answer, but it was better than Mr. No Name. "Okay, thank you for everything, Mr. Doe", she thanked him. John smiled at her, "My dear, I have done nothing that should earn your thanks". "Well, it's just that…you were kind enough to listen to my problems and not ridicule me", Kendall said. John placed a hand on her shoulder, "A problem told to someone else helps lift the burden of said problem from the shoulders of that person". "I am just helping to lift your burden", he turned to leave, "I will see you again soon, Ms. Perkins".

As John left her vision, she wondered about this man. "Two times I met him…and in the same place…coincidence", she whispered to herself. She then glanced at her watch, 4.15. "Better get back home and get ready", she said and rushed back to her house.

(Let's follow this mystery person)

John began to leave the park. He exited the park and proceeded across the road, where a black car was waiting for him. The driver rolled down his window. "Have you made contact with the target", the man in black asked. "Yes, the target was met, didn't really think she would come to the same place", John answered. "How shall we go ahead with the next step", the other man in black asked. "It is not wise to begin the operation yet", John informed the duo. "We need a better time and place, this should help install fear into the residents of this town", John further elaborated.

The two men looked at each other, "Are you sure it's wise idea to reveal our plans to the area", one of them asked. "Trust me, fear is what controls this world and I know a thing or two about it",John said and started to walk away. "Just tell the boss to wait a few more days, that will be when we strike", the two men nodded and then drove away, leaving John to himself. "Do you think we can trust him", one of the men asked. "The boss can dispose of him if he proves a liability", the other answered and drove the both of them back to base.

(Back to Kick)

The contest was almost over, two sides fighting for survival. All the warriors from each side were gone, leaving only the strong. The battle of wits between Kick and Gunther went on for what felt like eternity and it was Gunther's turn to move, but with that single move, the game would be over. Kick was pleading in his head that he did not see the finishing move…he did. "Checkmate", Gunther said and won the game of chess…yes, they were that bored. "Aw biscuits, I was so close", Kick said, disappointed at how close he came. "Good game though, Kick", Gunther said. "What in the world possessed us to play chess", Kick wondered. "Hey, I just suggested it, you didn't have to go with it", Gunther pointed out.

"By the way, what time is it", Kick asked. "Let's see…about 4.18", this caused Kick's eyes to literally pop out of his head (not literally). "Shoot, I'm going to be late", Kick started to panic and thankfully Gunther was their to smack some sense into him. "Kick, calm done and breathe", Gunther instructed and Kick followed suet. "Okay, first off, go downstairs and tell you parents you're going out", Kick nodded, thought a bit reluctant and proceeded downstairs to tell his parents. It took him a few minutes to compose himself, but he eventually confronted his parents.

"Uh…mom..dad…I have something to tell you", both his parents looked at him. "Don't tell me you destroyed something else of mine", Kick's father, Harold Buttowski said. "Harold", Honey glared at him, "What is it, Kick". "I'm..uh..going out now…to the movies…with a friend", he finally said. "Really, you and Gunther", Honey asked. "No..with someone else", Kick was getting a bit embarrassed. "Oh, who with then", his mother asked. "With…uh…you remember the girl I stayed with", that was more than enough information for both his parents.

"Oh, my little Kick is going out on a date", Honey was acting like a school girl, hopping around, screaming gleefully. His father gave him a pat on the back, "Good job, Kick, didn't know you had it in you". Kick was getting red in the face, "It's not a date", he informed both of them, though none of them were listening. "Oh, I am so proud of you, getting a girlfriend so soon, no wonder you wanted to stay over", though it did not mean much to her, it sent a lot of blood straight to Kick's cheek. "SHE"S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND", he shouted, causing both parents to look at him.

Honey and Harold gave each other looks before calming their expressions, understanding their sons sudden outburst. "Sorry hun, you know what parents are like", Honey apologised to her son. "It's just…well you know, you're going out with a girl and soon enough…", she was starting to enter a world of her own, leaving Kick and his dad to a father/son talk. "Now son, I think it's time I-", he got cut off. "Dad, I would like to stay and chat, but I really have to go", it was getting late, 4.20 it was now. He might make it in time, worst case scenario, he would be a couple of minutes late.

"Alright, we'll talk later", his father pulled out his wallet and handed Kick a 20 dollar and 5 dollar note. "Here, for the movie and a little something extra incase you both get hungry", Kick thanked his father for the money and proceeded to exit the house. "Have fun Kick, try to be home early", his mother shouted after him. Kick grabbed his trusty skateboard and rushed toward the cinema. "Oh honey, our little boy is growing up", Honey said to her husband while the both of them watched their son leave. "Hey Kick, I needed to ask-", Gunther came downstairs, causing both parents to turn towards him.

"Uh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Buttowski, did Kick leave", Gunther asked. Both parents looked at each other, then Honey asked, "Gunther…when and how did you get in here".

(At the cinema)

The design of the cinema was old style, classic red velvet, oak woodwork, the works but still a cinema. Outside this building that would house the 'get-together' between Kick and Kendall, stood one of the persons in question. Kendall had arrived about a few minutes ago, a couple of minutes early of the appointed time. Even though she had arrived a bit early, she began to wonder where the other person was. _'I wonder where Kick is'_, she thought, kind of worried. She began to think that he just suggested this whole thing as a spur of the moment type thing.

_'What if he just suggested this as some kind of joke…it's not funny'_, she began to think of ridiculous reasons why he was late…or worse. _'I should have known he tricked me, he would never want to get together with me'_, she was even thinking of leaving, but thankfully, common sense kicked in. _'No, he will be here, he was really sincere when he asked me, I'm sure he will be here'_, common sense, thank god for that. She waited a couple of minutes more and the horrible thought's were slowly starting to return to cloud her judgement. Finally, she couldn't and wouldn't wait anymore and turned to leave…but was stopped by a voice.

"KENDALL", she turned and couldn't help but smile, seeing that she wasn't lied too. Kick finally arrived and stopped her from leaving, "Hey, where are you going", Kick asked, worriedly. "Um…I thought you weren't going to come", she said, feeling a bit sad and silly. "What, no, I'm sorry I was late", Kick apologised. "I was playing with Gunther and lost track of time", he explained why he was late and she was a happy to hear it, so happy that she gave him a hug. No reason, just a reflex action, but it showed a lot of thanks. Kick didn't know what to do, so he just stood there accepting it, good thing no one was around to stare.

"Thanks for coming", she whispered. "N..no problem", he whispered back, patting her on the back. She pulled away, both her and his face turning a light shade of pink. "So, what movie are we watching", she asked. That was something he didn't think about, completely passed by him. He should have done it when he was at home, but was too busy playing around with Gunther. "Aw biscuits", he said, slapping his forehead. "What's wrong", Kendall asked, concerned. "I forgot to check for what was showing, sorry", Kick apologised. You would think a girl would get angry with the boy for not thinking this through, especially since he organised the whole thing, but not Kendall.

No, after she heard the story of why he was late, she automatically assumed that he must have forgot to check, call it 'woman's intuition'. "Don't worry about it, we'll just see what's showing, then pick", Kendall suggested. This made Kick feel better, knowing she wasn't annoyed. "After you, my lady", Kick gave a little bow, gesturing with his hands to the entrance. This caused Kendall to giggle, "Why thank you", she curtsied and went ahead into the cinema, Kick following behind. Again, good thing no one was out there.

In the cinema, Kick and Kendall looked at the 'Now Showing' screen and considered what to watch that would satisfy both their tastes. "It's so hard to choose", Kendall said, thinking of what to watch. "What about you Kick, any preferences", she asked Kick. Kick gave this some thought, not really sure of what to pick. "I really don't know", it was a hard choice, trying to satisfy both people was always a hard decision. Kick suddenly caught a glimpse of a movie that hopefully was good for both of them. "How about 'Oz the Great and Powerful'", Kick suggested. "Hmm…sounds good, I haven't seen it yet", Kendall agreed. "Me neither, I heard it was good from Gunther", Kick said.

"Alright, it's decided then", Kendall confirmed, Kick gave a nod and went to get the tickets. "Two for 'Oz the Great and Powerful', please", Kick asked. "That'll be 10.00 dollars", the ticket woman said. Kick gave the money and received the tickets. "Are you with the girl", she asked. "Yeah", Kick answered and turned to leave. "Quite romantic, taking your girl to the movies", Kick stopped in his tracks and shot the woman a glare. "Have a nice time now", she said, giving a sly grin. Kick just turned and left. "You have the tickets", Kendall asked. "Yeah, right here", he gave her one of the tickets. "Alright, let's get moving", she went towards the screen room. "You go on ahead, I'm going to get some popcorn", Kick informed her. She nodded and proceeded ahead. Kick went to the food court, "One large popcorn, please".

Inside the theatre, Kick and Kendall sat somewhere in the middle of the room, perfect seating. Not many people were in the room, probably because many have already watched it. Kendall sat there waiting for Kick, then noticed someone carrying a large bucket of popcorn. "Here we go", Kick said and took his seat next to her, popcorn in the middle. "There's only one-", she was cut off. "For the both of us", Kick said. Kendall gave him a smile, thanking him for his kindness. "No problem", he gave her a smile back and the movie started...

(Skipping the movie)

Movie ended and everyone exited the theatre. "That was good", Kendall said. "Yeah, it was", Kick said. The movie ended at 6.35, night had already fallen, the temperature was cold and the wind was blowing hard. "Brr, when did we get to Antarctica", Kick said, shivering in the wind. Kendall laughed at that, but agreed at how cold it was. Good thing both of them had jackets and sweaters on, otherwise they would freeze. "So, what's next", Kendall asked, then suddenly, her stomach growled. Her cheeks turned pink of embarrassment. "I'm guessing dinner isn't out of the question", Kick chuckled. Kendall giggled along, "So, where too".

Kick searched the streets, looking for a place to eat. Finally, his eyes found a quaint establishment. "How about that place", Kick pointed towards the eatery. It was a small diner, found between two buildings that towered over it. "Looks great, lets eat", Kendall said and they entered the diner. Not many customers were found in here, just a couple or so people, not including the staff. "Afternoon, what can I do for you", a waitress asked. "Table for two, please", Kick asked. "Take any seat that's free, I'll be with you in a sec", she said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kick and Kendall found a seat and sat down. The waitress came later and handed them two menus, "I'll give you time to choose", and left. Kick and Kendall skimmed through the menus, "So, any idea what you're having", Kick asked. "Hmm…fish and chips sound good", Kendall answered. "Huh, I've never tried that before", Kick informed. "You should, it's really good", Kendall suggested. The waitress came back, note pad and pen in hand to take their order, "Have you decided yet", she asked. "Yes, can I get a plate of fish and chips and a vanilla milkshake", Kendall said her order.

"Alright, and you, young man", the waitress asked Kick. "Um..I'll have what she's having…and a chocolate milkshake", Kick said his order. "Okay, two plates of fish and chips and a couple of milkshakes coming right up", she noted the orders down and went to relay the orders to the cook. Silence entered the fray as the duo sat alone with each other, waiting for someone to start a conversation. "So…what did you do today", Kick asked. "Um..well..just lounge around, I guess", Kendall answered. "But not before you gave me a scare in the morning", Kendall snapped, remembering the early scare she received. Kick got a bit scared, "Sorry about that, I just didn't want to be a bother". Kendall softened her expression, "Don't worry about it, I should of known you would do that", Kick sighed heavily.

"What did you do in the morning", Kendall asked him. "Well, when I got home, I almost received a scolding from my parents but avoided it because I needed to talk to Gunther about something", Kick answered. "What did you need to talk to him about", Kendall asked. "Uh…it wasn't important, just a small matter", Kick answered. "Anyway, what did you do after the morning", Kick asked. "Like I said, just lounge around…I did go to the park, just to pass the time", Kendall answered. "While I was there, I met the same man I was talking to the other day, before you crashed into the area".

"I don't remember a man", Kick said. "Well, you wouldn't, you were unconscious", Kendall said. Kick and Kendall talked for a while longer before their orders came. "Here you go, two fish and chips and a vanilla and chocolate milkshake", the waitress laid the food down and returned to the counter. Kick and Kendall started eating their food, Kick stopped after the first bite, "Mmm, this is really good". "Yeah, it is", Kendall agreed. "It should be, those are real fish and chips, won't find any better in town", the waitress said. Kick and Kendall continued eating until they were finished. "That…was…delicious", Kick said, stuffed. "Yeah, that was really good", Kendall said.

Kick drank his milkshake, leaving a chocolate mustache. This caused Kendall to giggle, "What, what's so funny", Kick asked. "Nothing, Mr. Mustache", Kendall said, drank her milkshake, also leaving a mustache on her face. This time it was Kick's turn to laugh, "What's so funny", Kendall asked. "You have one as well", Kick said and the both of them burst out laughing. After their fit of laughter, they cleaned their faces and went to leave the diner. "I'll go pay", Kick said and proceeded to the counter. The waitress saw him, "That'll be 7.00 dollars, sweety", Kick payed her and turned to leave. "You have a nice girlfriend, good on ya kid", the waitress said. Kick stopped for a second, facing heating up, then continued on his way out.

"Done paying", Kendall asked. Kick nodded, "Anything else you want to do", Kick asked. Kendall shook her head, "It's getting late, I better get back", Kendall informed Kick. "I'll walk you home", Kick offered. "No, you don't have too", Kendall said. "I insist", Kick said. "Thanks", Kendall thanked and they both proceeded towards Kendall's house. Through out the entire walk, neither of the two talked to each other. Not sure why, maybe they had nothing more to talk about. Either way, the walk to Kendall's house was a silent one. Few minutes later, they arrived at her doorstep.

"Well, we're here", Kendall said. "Yeah, we are", Kick said. Silence, awkwardness, then, "Thanks for the movie and dinner, I had fun", Kendall thanked Kick. Kick smiled, "No problem, glad you had fun, I did too". Another silence followed, then Kendall asked an important question. "Say, Kick", she started. "Hmm, what's up", he said. "Does this mean we're friends", she asked. Kick didn't think a question like that would arise, but he already had an answer for that. "Yeah, we are", Kick answered. Kendall was extremely happy with the answer.

Then, they were looking into each others eyes, totally lost in them. Slowly, the faces inched towards each other and as they came close to closing the gap between them…crash, bang, boom, the sound of a trash can being thrown and the shrieking of a cat startles and brought the two back to their senses, much to each others dismay. Both their cheeks were the colour of a rose, so they turned their backs to each other. "So, I'll see you at school", Kick said. "Yeah, I'll see you later", Kendall said. They turned toward each other, saying their goodbyes.

"Bye", Kick said. "Bye", Kendall said. Door closed, leaving Kick to himself. Kick turned to leave, when the door reopened and Kendall gave him a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, Kick", Kendall said, then closed the door again. Kick stood still for a while, fingers touching the side of his face. With a whisper, he said, "Goodnight, Kendall", then proceeded to walk home, silly little grin on his face.

AN:Finally done, this has been in progress for a while. Sorry for the late update, but I've been doing a lot of stuff that I haven't been able to write. Other times when I could write, writer's block kicked in. So here you are, chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think and what I can improve on and I will see you in the next chapter.

May the night watch over you.


	6. Chapter 5: AftermathBeginning

AN: Hello everybody, my name is John Dusk and welcome back to "What I Wouldn't Do For You". Okay, I finally completed the last chapter after a long while of procrastinating. Now, I present the next chapter. Again, please note upload speed will be slow, but it will be updated. So, sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but original ideas.

**Chapter 5: Aftermath/Beginning**

The walk back for Kick was totally uneventful, but that was because he still had his head in the clouds. Mind still adrift about what had happened outside the residence of his new friend, Kendall Perkins. Stumbling now and then like a drunken fool, it was fortunate that the night did not produce many drivers. It did however produce a lot of pedestrians, so the poor boy kept knocking into someone, who would then curse at him and tell him to watch where he was going. But due to Kicks mind not being part of this world, the words of everyone came through one ear and out the other, his brain not processing the meaning.

For the walk back, his mind kept reliving the event that had previously occurred. Now and then, his hand would move to the side of his face, his fingers brushing across his cheek, the one that had received a small peck from the girl in his mind. Each time he did that, the silly little smile on his face would grow larger. Never had he thought in his life that something like this would happen to him, but it did and with the most unlikely of people. His image of the girl would forever change as she had gone from eternal mortal enemy to newly found friend…and possibly, something more.

When his mind finally decided to drop back into his skull, he had already arrived on the front porch of his house. Three knocks on the door, someone answered it though not the best person. Standing between him and the entrance was Kicks older brother and tormentor, Brad Buttowski. All his life, his brother's beaten, battered, bruised and has done every single thing that would get under the young daredevils skin. Multiple times the daredevil has placed his brother on his 'revenge list' and has been in many a contest with him. Together with his two friends, the deadly trio terrorized all the kids of the neighbourhood.

Usually, an argument between the two brothers would break out at the slightest contact, wether it be physical or verbal. But this time, Kick would not let his brother ruin possibly the greatest moment of his life. "Finally back, dilweed", Brad said, calling Kick the usual nickname he created."Yeah, I live here you know", Kick said. "You might, but someone's standing between you and home and that's me", Brad blocked his brother's entrance in. "Try and get past me, dilweed", he challenged Kick…and lost. You see, there was something he did not take into account…and that's the height difference between him and his younger brother. So, basically Kick just walked between Brads legs. Gives this circumstance, it gave a comedic feel to it.

Anyways, Brad smacked himself on the forehead for that. "Of all the stupid…You win this time dilweed, but next time-", Brad said, swearing to win the next contest between the two. Kick didn't bother to answer, completely ignoring the hassle his brother was attempting to cause. Just as soon as Kick reached the foot of the stairs in his house, a voice from the kitchen summoned him. "Kick, is that you", his mother called. Kick proceeded to the kitchen to answer his mother. "Yeah mom,I just got back", Kick replied. "Welcome back hun, how was your date", his mother asked. "It was good, we watched a movie, got something to eat, took her home and…", Kick stopped himself right there, thinking too much information was given.

"I..uh..I mean it was good", Kick tried again, hiding the scarlet colour on his face. His mother had heard his first answer and pounced on him for that. "Oh isn't that sweet of you, taking her to a movie, then dinner, then you escorted her home, you are such a gentleman, Kick", his mother praised him for all the things he had done. "Um..thanks mom, I'm going upstairs now, goodnight", he left. "Goodnight, my little gentleman", she shouted back. Kick then walked up the stairs to his room and just as he was about to enter his room, another voice stopped him and just like Brad, not the best person.

"Back from your date huh", the voice said. Kick turned and faced his younger sister, Brianna Buttowski. Though not as troublesome as Brad, she still posed a threat, more troublesome, more crafty than the older brother. Yet, there have been times when both of them got along, but Kick still had to be on his toes. "It wasn't a date, it was a friendly get-together", Kick explained. "Hah, nobody's going to fall for that", she laughed, knowing that it was true, no fool would fall for that. "Whatever, don't you have a pageant to practice for", Kick said, wanting this conversation to end.

"Look, I'm not making fun of you, I'm congratulating you", she said, surprising Kick. "You..are…wait what", Kicks mind could not comprehend what she had just said. Not many times has Brianna ever praised Kick on something, only when Kick really helped her out. With information like this, you would think she would use it against Kick, but she chose not too. "You got a girlfriend before Brad…not surprising there", she said. "She's not my-", he got cut off. "And with the way you always talk about her, it's no wonder you too would end up together", now she was teasing him.

Kick was used to being teased by both her and Brad, but this really got under his skin. He became a bit flustered, heat rose to his cheeks, no words would form. Brianna knew she had him, what would she do? Go for the finishing blow or something much worse, she opted for a third choice. "Aw well, good job still", she then turned and entered her room. Kick just stood there, mind trying to process what had just happened. A perfect opportunity to tease him with and she just dropped the subject. No, she didn't, it would turn up again. Kick knew that would happen, but there was nothing he could do.

Finally, Kick entered his room. It was basic, closet, bed, desk, nothing out of the ordinary. Kick laid down on his bed and started to recall everything that had happened. He met Kendall at the theatre, she thought he was not coming so was about to leave. He came, stopped her and she hugged him for that. After the movie, they looked for somewhere to eat and settled for a small diner. They has fish and chips ('_really good food'_, Kick thought) and he had payed for the bill (he practically payed for everything, but it didn't matter). He then escorted her home, after that…

He reached for the spot where Kendall had kissed his cheek, feeling a strange sensation in his stomach. It was not the sensation of adrenaline coursing through his veins, it was a weird light feeling you get in your guts when something happened to you. His mind kept replaying the moment outside her house…that is until his cellphone began ringing. Breaking out of his trance, he answered the call, "Hello". "So, how did it go", it was Gunther. "What", Kick asked. "Your date with Kendall, how did it go", Gunther repeated. "It was not a date, we just hung out", Kick tried explaining, "It went fine, he added.

"That's awesome, good work", his best friend congratulated. "Thanks, Gunther", Kick thanked. "So does this mean you two are going to hang out more", Gunther asked. "I don't know, probably", Kick answered. "By the way, did you get her number", Gunther asked. "No, I didn't", Kick answered. "What, did you even ask", Gunther asked. "No", Kick said. "Well, next time you see her, you should ask for her number", Gunther said. Kick gave this some thought, it would be a good idea to have her number, not like something would happen. "I'll ask next time I see her", Kick said.

"Alright, now tell me what happened", Gunther was eager to know the events. Kick began telling his friend about the movie, the food, the walk to her house, though he did leave out any parts that his friend could use against him or tease him about. "Sounds like a date to me, Casanova", Gunther said. "It wasn't a…oh forget it", Kick gave up trying to convince his friend otherwise. "Listen, it's getting late, I'll talk to you tomorrow", Kick said. "Alright, night bro", Gunther said. "Night, Gunther", he ended the call. Kick laid on his bed for a couple of minutes, then got up and got ready for bed.

He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took a shower. He returned to his room, changed into his sleeping clothes consisting of a singlet and pajama bottoms. He climbed into his bed, pulled the covers over him and readied himself to enter dream land…

(Kendall's house, after the events)

When she closed the door, she kept her back to it for what seemed like an eternity. _'Did I just…'_, she kept replaying the event in her head, not believing what she had just done, but it was all too real. She was not embarrassed or angry about what she had just done, she was elated, she was happy. She permitted herself a small girlish giggle before leaving the door area. Just as she was about to run up the stairs, the phone started to ring. She went to answer it, "Hello". "Hey honey, how are you", it was a female voice on the other end, her mother. "Hey mom, I'm fine", she answered. "How is your business going", Kendall asked. "Oh it's fine, your father and I are working hard", her mom answered. "Listen, I just called to say we might not make it home as soon as we thought", she informed her daughter.

"Oh really", Kendall was sad to hear that news. "Yeah, sorry about that, something's come up that needs both mine and your father's attention, so it might be another week before we can come back", she apologised. "No, it's fine, take all the time you need", Kendall said. "All right hun, thank you for understanding, we will see you in a week at most", she informed her. "Alright mom, love you", Kendall said. "Love you too, sweety, bye", call ended, silence filled the room. A moment ago, Kendall was feeling as happy as she has ever felt. After that phone call, her ecstatic emotion dropped, replaced by the feeling of alienation. In short, she felt quite alone.

Luckily though, she didn't feel as bad. One, she was used to her parents not being around a lot, understanding the importance of their jobs. Two and probably the most important was how her day went today. Not only did she patch up things with Kick, but she had a chance to get closer to him. Something did bother her though, she wasn't sure wether she just gained a new friend…or something more. Her mood had changed, but she still was happy after todays events. She climbed the steps and entered her room, laid down on her bed and began to think about todays proceedings.

Playing out every scene that had happened, from the front of the theatre all the way to the front of her house. She also realised that all the payments were done by Kick himself, not once did he ask for her to help pay. _'He can be quite a gentleman'_, she thought. A feeling in her stomach sprouted, like nothing she has ever felt before. It was a warm feeling, butterflies were floating and bobbing around her stomach. It was a weird feeling, but it did not bother her one bit. One event though played through her mind constantly, and that was what had happened outside her house.

The moment they had just before they were about to kiss, before a trash can and cat combination broke that moment. Then, when she closed that door the first time, she felt that she should show Kick some gratitude for showing her a good time, and what better way than to give him a peck on the cheek. It was a quick decision that she didn't really think about, but she regretted nothing. After a while, she decided to get ready for bed. She got up and went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, had a quick shower and put on her PJ's. She climbed into her bed, pulled her covers over her and readied herself to enter the world of dreams.

(Unknown location)

Someplace in the downtown district of Mellowbrook, a shady place where law is almost forgotten and crime runs the streets with an iron fist, stands a skyscraper building. If one were to look inside, you would find peeling wallpaper, dusty furniture and appliances, tattered carpets, many a thing was broken and deserted. This building was abandoned, not a single life force could be found in the area…or so everyone thought. A few months ago, a group of men bought the building and completely refurbished, new furniture, technological instruments, new carpeting, new wallpaper, it was completely renewed.

When asked what they intended to do with the building, the leader of the group answer with, "I intend to start a business", then said no more. The previous owner dared not to push on because these looked like men you did not want to trifle with nor did he want to know what business they intended to start. The leader payed up front and no more was said. The number of members of the group was small, no more than 10, not including the leader and his special help. They eventually hired help ranging from janitors to office workers to secretaries.

Two men wearing black suits entered the building, passing the secretary and entered the elevator. One of them pressed the button for the top most floor. Few seconds later and a couple of dings, the duo reached their destination. The floor had a hallway that was all white and a long carpet leading to a set of doors. At the side was a desk, a secretary sat there, typing away at her computer. One of the men approached the woman, "The Boss is expecting us". "Just a minute please", she said, picking up the desk phone and calling to confirm the appointment, it was confirmed.

"The Boss will see you now", the two men tipped their heads and proceeded to the doors. Coming through the doors and closing them, they entered the room of 'The Boss'.The room contained half a dozen bookshelves, each on filled with various types of books. The carpet from the outside continued through into the room and stopped at the desk. Behind the desk was a chair, back turned to the men, looking out the giant window in the back of the room. "Boss, we have some information about the target", one of the men said. No answer from the boss, indicating for them to continue.

"We tapped into the phone line leading of the house and intercepted a call", one of the men said. Still no answer, so they continued, "It appears that the parents will be away for sometime, so the girl will be by herself". "How would you like to proceed, Boss", man A asked. The man behind the desk swung around in his seat to face the two men. The man they call "The Boss" was at least 5 feet tall, appearing shorter when seated. He had a pointed nose, slicked back, black hair, dark blue eyes and a short beard. He wore a three-piece suit, no tie.

His voice was calm but had a hint of demanding, and he spoke with a british accent, "Hmm, it's a shame Mr. and Mrs. Perkins were held back, leaving their poor daughter alone". He got up and walked around his office, "So there is no one else staying with the girl". "No sir, sources indicate she is all by herself", man B answered. "Shame, it's not good to leave someone so young by herself", 'The Boss', said. "No more delaying this operation, it must go ahead sometime this week before the parents return", both men nodded their understanding.

"How is security at the mansion", 'The Boss' asked. "From the outside, nothing major, but appearances can be deceiving", man A answered. "Hmm, better to be safe then sorry, continue listening in on the phone line, find a time and place were she is vulnerable", 'The Boss' instructed. "Understood, who would you like to execute the operation", man B asked. 'The Boss' thought about it a moment, who would he trust in carrying out this important part of the plan. "Get 'him' to carry it out", he finally decided. The two men looked at each other.

"Boss, are you sure we can trust him", man A asked. "His loyalty can be questionable and his methods even more so", 'The Boss' turned towards the two men, smiling. "Worry not, he is a man of great talent", he said. "If there is anyone who can succeed in this step of the plan, it's 'him'", 'The Boss' took his seat behind his desk. "Now, hurry along and give him a call, inform him of his needed assistance", the two men nodded and were about to take their leave when 'The Boss' stopped them. "One more thing", the duo stopped. "Invite him for lunch, we will discuss plans then", one more nod and they finally left the office.

Now 'The Boss' was left alone, brooding over his master plan. _'Very soon, I will be the richest and most feared man on the planet'_, he thought. He then pushed a button on his office phone. "Beatrice, please fetch me something to eat, it's tea time", he said. "As you wish, Mr. Knight", the secretary replied. Now, he waited for his meal, the man who was about to spread fear through the town of Mellowbrook.

(An Asylum)

In a long forgotten part of Mellowbrook, sat an abandoned medical institute, one that the insane would occupy. An asylum stood in the midst of a field of dead grass, nothing lived in or around this building…except for one thing. None would dare to enter the asylum for fear of the building falling apart or maybe even the presence of poltergeist. If such a thing was real, then there would be one poltergeist that still continues to live here. A relic of the past, condemning himself to a life imprisonment in the same place that created him…and he had no quarry with that.

Through out the many cells that accommodate this building, one cell in the far end of the building held the monster of this asylum. Sitting down on the bed, indian style, he meditated, the only way that would contain the monster buried deep inside him. His shirt was discarded and his hair lay a mess upon his head, his eyes shut and his breathing steady, peacefully meditating in the building where nothing sane ever existed. The dark force that rests inside him would stay there and never be given the chance to see the light of day.

His meditation continued for a few more minutes before the sound from his mobile phone broke his concentration, but he expected this call would have come sooner or later. Reaching for his phone, he answered it, "Hello". "'The Boss', requires your presence", the man on the other end said. "What business does he want with me", he asked. "He has invited you ti join him for lunch to discuss the matter further", the man answered. He sat there for a few seconds before giving his answer. "Give me a time and place, I accept his invitation", he said.

"Tomorrow afternoon, his office", the man said. "Understood", the call ended. He got up from the bed and exited the cell, walked over to the railing and stared out into the asylum. Looking to his right, a black figure ha joined him. The figure was all black, no eyes, ears or mouth, nothing ti tell its gender. The figure turned to the man, "When will you give in to the night". "I have already given in to it, I just won't submit to you", he answered. "You know you are nothing without me, John", it said. "You cannot escape your destiny, look at where you were born", it held out its hand to show.

John looked over to the cell he was just in, remembering all to well of his past. "I have not forgotten, I am nothing but a relic of the past and I will forever live as one", John said. John walked down the hallway while the figure in black teleported to certain points. "Why do you bother me, Shadow", John asked. "I am forever here to lead you towards your true destiny", it answered. "Why do you continue to follow such a foolish being when you can lead just as good if not better", John continued down the hallway until he found a set of steps. He traveled down them, the shadow still following him.

"I do not desire to lead, I am a follower, nothing more", he said. "You are nothing but a dog following his masters orders", the shadow said. "They say not to bite the hand that feeds you, why not obliterate it before it can dispose of you", it said. They reached the bottom of the stairs and entered into a wide room. "I do not kill without a just reason", John said. This caused the shadow to laugh, booming throughout the building, maniacal laughter filled the halls. "And yet you follow the men who look to spread chaos throughout this town, you my friend have a very weird sense of justice".

John stopped in his tracks and turned to face the shadow, "What more do you want from me, shadow fiend, you have seen the life I have lived". He then continued walking in his previous direction, "This world is filled with chaos and those who hold the power to stop it cower in their boots". He reached a twin door and stopped, "If there is no justice in this world, then I shall create it, no matter what". John turned towards the shadow again, "So forgive me if my sense of justice is abnormal", then turned back to the doors and gave them a swift kick to open them.

"Ah, but your sense of justice is equal to the sense of chaos, so why not join the dark side, serve me and receive all you could wish for", the shadow said. They both entered a large circular room, it gave the appearance of a fighting ring. A large circular crevice sat in the middle of the room, the likes of which are comparable to the Colosseum. John turned towards the shadow being, one more time. "Begone, shadow fiend, I no longer wish to continue this conversation", John said. "I have much more important matters to attend to", he said and jumped in to the ring.

"Very well, I will leave you for now", it said. "But know this, you will never escape your true destiny and just like your name, you belong to me", the being disappeared, leaving its voice to echo the last message. John stood in the middle of the ring, readying himself for his last training regimen for the day. "I don't belong to anyone, I am my own man", five seconds. "I am someone who has been destroyed both physically and mentally", four seconds. "I live with my broken mind, reminding me of the past", three seconds. "I chose to live in the darkness, to serve it", two seconds. "I have my own ideals, I have my honour", one second.

"I am justice and chaos…reincarnated", monstrous shadow fiends appeared, poised to strike. John positioned himself, ready to fight, "Begin". And the training began…

(The next day)

John stood outside the building, looking at the towering construction. The name of the building was 'Knight Industries', but he had a better name for it, one that was fit for the on-goings that this corporation commits, 'The Black Tower'. Looking at it for a few more seconds, he then proceeded into the building itself. He wore his regular outfit consisting of black cargo pants with a red claw-mark on one leg and a black and grey shirt. He didn't wear his spectacles this time, having no need for them this time. John approached the desk where the secretary sat.

"I have an appointment with ", John said. The secretary looked up from her work, "What business do you have with Mister Knight". "I am meeting him for lunch, he invited me", John said. "Please wait one moment", the secretary picked up her phone and place a call. A few seconds later, she ended the call, "We have been expecting you, please proceed to the elevator and head to the top floor". "Thank you", John went over to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. Few seconds later, he came to the floor of white walls and red carpeting.

He got off and walked down the hall until he came to another secretary. "Mr. Knight is expecting me", John told the secretary. "Please proceed through the doors, he will be with you shortly", she gestured. John gave a quick bow and proceeded to the doors. He entered the room and went over to the desk, he took a seat. He took in every little detail of the office, the towering book shelves, the mahogany desk, the arabian carpet, every object that shows of the mans growing ego. _'Huh, what's the use of an office if not for the leader to show off his egotistical nature'_, he thought.

_'If I were him, I would have no need to flaunt my power, what I would wish for is…'_ he was cut off with the sound of the doors opening. In came the boss, followed by two bodyguards. John stood up from his chair and stared at the oncoming man, then laughed. "It is not necessary for you to bring guards, I won't bite", continued to his desk and sat down, the bodyguards on either side of him. "Just a precautionary, I don't want 'unnecessary events' to unfold", Knight said. "So, what need of my assistance do you require", John asked.

"We shall discuss that after lunch, for now lets talk", Knight said. "What is there to talk about between you and me, you pay me to do a job, I carry out said job, classic mercenary/buyer understanding", John said, wanting to hurry and end this meeting. "Hey now, there are a lot of things that we can talk about,it does not always have to be employee/employer type of boundaries", he got up from his desk and went to a glass cabinet in the corner of the office, opened it up and produced a glass bottle containing some kind of alcohol. "It does not always have to be business between us, would you like a drink", he asked, holding the bottle up for John to see.

"No thanks, I don't drink", John declined. "Suit yourself, more for me", Knight said and got himself a shot glass. He returned to his seat and poured himself a glass, drinking it in one fell swoop. "Are you still living in that ghastly asylum", he asked. "It's home to me, that is where I was born, that is where I shall remain", John answered. "Come now, no normal human being would want to preside in a dilapidated, mental institute", Knight said. "Just tell me if you desire an apartment or even a house, I could add that to your pay",he poured himself another drink, quickly drank it.

"I have no need for such trivial items, all I require is shelter and that is what my home does", John declined the offer. "All right, be that way", Knight said. Then the door opened and a secretary entered carrying a tray of food. She proceeded to the desk, placed the food on top, bowed and exited the office. "Ah, fish and chips, Britain's most famous creation", Knight said. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty to order you one as well", John stared at the meal placed in front of him. "Not at all, I haven't had fish and chips for quite sometime now", they both began to eat.

After a few minutes of eating, they had finished their meal. pressed a button on his office phone, "Beatrice, be a dear and clean up in here". "Right away, sir", the door opened and in came the secretary. She approached the desk, picked up all the plates and cutlery and exited the office. "Well, that was delicious, what did you think of it", Knight asked John. "It was fine, can we proceed to business now", John said. Knight sighed, "Always wanting to get to business in a hurry". "All right then, let us begin", he got up and walked towards the window.

"As you know, our goal is simple, acquire the subject and profit from it", he looked down, watching the pedestrians walking around, going about their business. "My informants have brought news, telling me that the targets parents will remain out-of-town for some time", he turned towards John and walked over to the desk. "So, she still remains by herself then", John said. "Indeed, which gives us a massive advantage in completing our goal", he took out a box of cigarettes, pulled one out and lit it. He puffed out the white fumes, savouring the taste in his mouth.

"It really is a bad habit, but one I can not manage to break", he offered the box to John who shook his head. "I don't smoke", Knight put the box back in to his pocket. "Dear me, you don't drink nor do you smoke. What is it that you do to relieve stress", Knight asked. "I have my ways. So, back to business, what is it that you want of me", John inquired. "Why, your expertise in performing every and any task. You are quite the jack-of-trades, doing anything to make a profit", he took the box out again and lit another cigarette. "So, you want me to kidnap this child and bring her back to HQ", John asked.

"Not necessarily HQ, just acquire her and keep her in a safe place. We will come and pick her up", Knight answered, replacing the box of cigarettes into his shirt pocket. "Just now that no harm should come to the target, we want her in one piece", he informed John. "All right, I will try to be careful", John said. Knight looked him dead in the eye, "Do you understand what I said, not a single scratch, not a single bruise, not even a small mark, unharmed". John returned the look, he never liked people ordering him around. He was okay with following orders, but when it came to people pushing him, that just made him annoyed.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to the girl, I assure you", he said, still glaring at . They continued to stare at each other, then smiled and said, "Glad we have an understanding. Other than the previous rule, you are free to act as you see fit when carrying out the operation". John got up from his seat, "Fine by me. Can I go now". "Of course, you are free to leave", stuck out his hand. John met his hand with his own and the two men shook, "Pleasure doing business with you. I hope success comes during your operation", Knight said. John nodded and turned to leave.

He was halfway to the door when, "One more thing", he stopped. "You are free to do whatever you need to do, just don't raise too much attention, we don't want any major problems", Knight said. John turned to look at him, grinning. "You want to be known as the most feared man in the country, possibly the world. I can make that happen, but it will require a little fame or infamy in this case", Knight looked at John for a moment, then smiled. "What did you have in mind", he asked. Still grinning, he reached the door, opened it and said, "Just continue to watch the news. I promise, it will be the next big thing". He then closed the door, disappearing from sight.

continued to watch the door, then turned in his seat to face the window. "Boss, if I may ask a question",one of the bodyguards asked. "What is it", Knight asked. "Are you sure his loyalty is trustworthy. He is quite a shady character, what makes you think he won't blow your operation", the bodyguard asked. Knight didn't answer for a moment. Instead, he rose up from his seat and approached the window, watching the ant like people scurrying around the street going about their business. "Do not worry about his character, I assure you he is as trustworthy as long as his ideals are met", he said.

"Either way, I still don't trust him. I say we keep a close eye on him", the bodyguard said. Knight gave this some thought, "Indeed, watch him closely, but do not interfere with any of his instructions. Now leave me, I have other matters to attend too", the two bodyguards nodded and proceeded to leave the office. He was now all by himself, free to think out loud. "I hope you know your role, John. Don't forget who saved you from that god forsaken asylum and gave you a meaning to live", he continued to stare at the people down below him.

"Pathetic wretch's, while you continue to live your lives as meagre mongrels, I plan to shake the very foundations that is life itself", he said. "And when the dust clears, I will stand tall as the most feared man this world has yet to witness", he turned and went to his desk, he took his seat. Just as he sat down, his desk phone sounded, " , your 2.00 o'clock has arrived". He pushed a button on it, "Send them up, I will receive them shortly". It ended and he began to laugh, a mad mans laugh and he had the right to laugh. Nothing would stand in the way between him and his goal.

(Outside Knight Industries)

He exited the building, releasing a sigh. "I do not understand how I became associated with such an egotistical, mad man", John said. "After I complete my assignment for him, I will never work with that man again. Now, what shall I do this fine afternoon". After the meeting, John had not planned to do anything, but that soon changed. A sound from below his body gave him his answer, his stomach sounded, hungry. "Well, looks like I have plans, I'm surprised that previous meal did not fill me up", he then went off to search for an eatery to quench his hunger.

After a while, he found a small diner caught between two other buildings towering over it. "Perfect, not too expensive, gives me solitude, my kind of place", he then entered the diner. Inside, it took the image of the kind of diner you would accommodate during the 70's. Red leather seats, white tables, long counter with high stools, definitely an old school diner. There was a little window for the waitress to give the orders to the cook. The diner had no more than a small group of people, possibly about five. An old man sat on one of the stools, drinking a cup of coffee and eating a plate of sausages and eggs.

_'Not exactly a lunch meal, maybe he missed breakfast'_, John thought and turned to find a table. In one the booths, there was a couple sharing a milkshake, gazing into each others eyes. John stared at them as he passed by, then continued to find a table. Later, in another booth, was a group of youths, about seventeen years of age. They were smoking, telling graphical stories and swearing like sailors. John again stared, the youths also stared at him. "What's you looking at", one of the youths said. John ignored the question and finally found a table in the corner of the diner.

Just as he took a seat, a menu was placed in front of him. "What would you like to drink", a waitress asked. John looked up at the waitress and did not answer immediately. She had ebony, black hair, natural white skin, slightly tanned. Brown eyes, slender figure, wearing the usual outfit you would find at a diner. From the look of her face, she seemed to be of chinese lineage. "Just a cup of water, please", he said. She nodded, "Yes sir, I will be back shortly", she left. John stared after the girl for a bit, mesmerised. _'Well, she's a beauty, isn't she'_, he thought.

He picked up the menu and skimmed through it. Few seconds later, the waitress returned with a cup of water. "Here you are sir, have you decided on what you would like to order", she asked. "Hmm, a hard choice, what would you recommend", John asked the waitress. "Well, the eggs were picked fresh just this morning and the sausages are also fresh from the market", a sound suddenly came from John's stomach. He chuckled, "Well, looks like I have my answer. I will have two eggs and a couple of sausages". She also giggled, he found that quite cute.

"Coming right up", she went to relay the order to the cook. Again, he stared at her for a while, mesmerised. _'What I wouldn't do to be with someone like her', he thought _. As the waitress passed the table with the rowdy boys, one of them decided to give a light smack on her bottom. A small sound came from her, shocked. She didn't take any action against the youths and continued on her way to the cooks window. John noticed that little act, a jolt of anger coursed quickly through his head. _'Do anything like that again and I will beat you so much, your own mother would pass you on the street', _he cursed in his mind.

After a while, the waitress approached his table, carrying a tray of food. "Thank you for your patience, he is your order", she placed the plate of sausages and eggs in front of John. "Thank you very much", John replied. "If you need anything else, just call", she turned to leave. "Hang on a minute", John stopped her. "Is there something wrong", she questioned. "No, nothing at all. I just wanted to know…where are you from, not many faces like you around here", John asked. "Oh..um..I was born in Malaysia", she answered. "Oh really, never been there before. Is it interesting", he asked.

"It is quite interesting, there's a lot of history behind the country", she said. "Where about is Malaysia", he asked. "It's south-east of Asia, a little island on the edge", she answered. "Alright, I should plan to make a journey there", he said. "You should, it's a really great country, just have to survive the heat. I tell you, it's almost comparable to the Sahara desert", she said. "So, what brings you here", he asked. She was about to answer when a voice stopped her. "Oi, Evelynn, stop flapping your gums and get back to work", a booming voice shouted from the kitchen window. "Right away, boss", she called back. "Sorry, I have to go", she said. John nodded his head in understanding and she left him. He realised that he had not had a bite of his food. "Can't let this go to waste", he said and started to eat it.

After a few minutes of eating, he had finished his meal. "Ahh, now I am full", he let out a low burp, patting his stomach lightly. He looked at the diner counter and found the waitress. She was cleaning the counter, talking to an old man who had entered the diner minutes ago. Never before had he seen someone so beautiful and pure, _'She seems different from all the other women I have come across. She feels…pure of heart'_, he thought. Then, the door to the kitchen swung open and exited a fat man wearing an overcoat and fedora hat.

"Evelynn, I'm going out for a bit. Can you watch the place for me", he asked. "Sure, boss", she answered. "That's a good girl. Sorry I shouted at you earlier, have to keep up appearances", he said, smiling. "Oh, I've worked here long enough to know what you're like. So, don't worry about it", she said. "You really are too good for this place. Alright, I'm off, see you in a bit", he said, walking out of the front door. "See you later", she said. After he left, she continued her work on the counter. "Excuse me, miss", the old man called. "Yes, can I help you", she asked.

"I just wanted a refill of coffee, please", he asked, holding out his cup. "Sure thing, I'll be right back", she took the cup and entered the kitchen. She exited, holding a refilled cup. "Here you are, sir", she handed the old man the coffee. "Oh, thank you, dear", he smiled. She returned the smile. "Waitress", John called. "May I have the bill", he asked. "I'll be right there", she answered. She proceeded to his table, cleaned it, went to the kitchen and came back with the bill. "Here you are, that'll be 5.00 dollars", she said. "Wow, that's pretty cheap for that kind of meal", John dug in his shirt pocket, pulled out some money and handed it to her.

"All right, let me just get you your change", she said. "No need, keep it", he said. "But-", she was stopped. "No but's, half of that is for you, for excellent service", John said, giving her a light smile. "Um..T-Thank you very much", she stuttered. She tried to walk back to the counter, but was stopped. "Yo, where's our bill, baby", one of the youths called. "I'll be with you in a minute", she said. "No, you'll be with us now", he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards them. "Sir, please be patient", she shouted. "You call this good customer service, but I don't see this", he stood up, still retaining his grip.

"Please, calm down", she said, trying to stop this from continuing. "I think you deserve a little punishment", he raised his hand, ready to smack her with the back of it. Before it could even move, a firm grip found its way around the teenagers arm. "I think you should learn to be a man", a voice said. The youth turned around to face the voice and there stood something that made his hair stand on end and spine run cold. John stood before the youth, but there was a different look to him. Before then, he looked like some regular person you would pass on the street without a second glance. Now, a threatening force could be felt.

The outside appearance looked normal, but when you looked into the eyes of this man, a dark malevolent being could be seen. "Back off man, this has nothing to do with you", the youth said, grinding as much courage into his words as his body could scavenge. "This has a lot to do with me. You see, I have a thing for this woman, I may have only met her, but I would like to take her out sometime", he looked towards Evelynn and gave her a wink. She caught it and blushed a bit. "Secondly, I don't appreciate snot-nosed kids acting like they can do anything they want and not have any repercussions. If you don't know what that means, it means you don't get in trouble", he kept his voice calm, but both the youth's could feel the anger in each word.

"Y-you better back off, or else", the youth stuttered, fear starting to grow inside of him. "Or else what", John said. The youth was going to say something, but it was caught in his throat. Beads of sweat began running down his forehead, heart and pulses rapidly beating, breathing becoming rapid. "Hey, bro. Help me out", he called to his friend. Problem was, his friend was suffering the same problem. In anybody's eyes, they would see a man trying to stop an unjust beating, but before their eyes, they saw an ungodly being. In a split second, the youths friend was out the diner door, scurrying as fast as he could.

Seeing this, the youth's fright continued to grow. Slowly, he turned to face John again. He didn't notice that he had loosened his grip on the waitress. "P-please…don't…have mercy", he pleaded. John came close to his face, whispering," Does someone like you deserve mercy, perhaps you should repent now…or say hello to heaven for me". That broke the youth's mind. He started to whimper, beads of sweat running down his face now. He made a break for the door, emitting a low scared shout as he ran as far away from the place as he could.

John sighed, "Finally over. Are you all right". He looked towards Evelynn, she was staring at him. In fact, everybody was staring at him. The old man, the couple, all the diners residents were staring at him. "Perhaps I have overstayed my welcome. Thank you for the meal again", he gave Evelynn a nod and exited the diner before something happened. "Glad to be out of their. I just hope that nothing bad happens after this. Pity I couldn't continue my conversation with her", he looked up, it had begun to rain. "Well, better get back home", he started to walk, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey wait", he turned around, finding Evelynn running towards him. "Oh, did I forget to do something", he asked. "N-no, it's just…thank you, for just now",she said. John smiled, "No problem, I couldn't just idly stand by and let that happen". "A-and about that date", she said, staring down at her feet. "Yeah, what about it", John asked. "I…would like to go out sometime", she said. John smiled, happy to hear the response,_ 'Wow, never thought she would take me seriously'_. She walked towards him and slipped him a piece of paper. "My phone number, call me sometime", she said.

John was about to say something when the woman wrapped her arms around him. John stood their, not knowing what to do. Few seconds later, she pulled away. "See you later, sir", she said, giving him a smile. "John, my name is John", he said. "I'm Evelynn, nice to meet you", she said. She turned and walked back in to the diner. Just as she was about to enter, she looked at John one last time, smiled and walked in. John stood there for a bit, then looked at the note. Her phone number, he quickly deposited it before the paper got wet.

"Better hurry back, don't want this to get wet", he said and began running back home or to find shelter for the time being. Unknown to him, a black car on the opposite street was observing the events. One of the two men on the car pulled out his cellphone, "Boss, we have news". He relayed the message to the receiver. "What would you like us to do", he asked. "Keep tabs on this woman, she might prove useful if his loyalty ever falters", the boss said. "Understood", call ended and the car proceeded to drive away.

AN: Finished, lord this took a while. This chapter was less focused on the two lovebirds and more on the mysterious helper. This is just a filler, the next chapter will return to the main characters, so look forward to it. Anyways, thank you for reading my story, stay tuned for later entries and as always, I will see you in the next installment.

May the night watch over you.


	7. Chapter 6: Growing Strong

AN: Greetings and welcome to the continuation of 'What I Wouldn't Do For You". Last chapter, it did not focus much on Kick and Kendall, but more on my original character. Anyways, rejoice, for this chapter features the return of the couple. So, sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

PS: I completely forgot, but I have to give a shout out to the "Flickering Ember" for reviewing and following my story, my first follower. Thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy this story to the end.

Disclaimer:I own nothing but original ideas

**Chapter 6: Growing Strong**

From dusk to dawn, another night is expelled by the rising sun. Animals begin awakening form their burrows, trees and little houses they reside in. The morning breeze blows through the peaceful neighbourhood, bending the flowers in the breeze and blowing the leaves about. The only thing that this morning lacked was they hustle and bustle of town life for nearly everyone was still in their beds while others are out jogging, stretching, doing aerobics, any form of working out. The reason for all this was simple, it was the only day of the week where no one did anything, Sunday.

Same couldn't be said for the suburban daredevil himself. As he was still snoozing in his room, the light of the day slowly to creep through the window and land perfectly where the young daredevils eyes were. Slowly, his eyes began to open, brain starting up, processing his current condition and whereabouts. He raised himself in to a sitting position, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. Looking around, he found his calendar on his bedroom door. He then remembered what day it was, "Sunday", he said in a low, sleepy voice. Possibilities were endless for the day of resting. New stunts, playing games with friends, movies, what does Kick decide to do…he lays back down a tries to go back to sleep.

Yes, though the day is one for a multitude of possibilities, Kick decide's to lay his head down and go back to sleep. His sleep did not come as his mother opened the door to his room, "Kick, honey, wake up. Gunther's downstairs for you". Mumbling of slight irritation came from the bed as Kick turned around. "Oh, don't be like that, you shouldn't keep your friends waiting", she said as she came into the room and pulled the blankets from her son. "Now come on, up and at em", she exited the room. Kick, groggily got to his feet and proceeded to the bathroom for a shower.

After that, he returned to his room and opened his closet. Lined from left to right with his trademark jumpsuit, gloves and boots. There were some other clothes on the rack behind the jumpsuits, but he never usually wore anything but that. He picked out the closest suit he could find, tossed it on to the bed and proceeded to change. During that moment, memories of the events the previous day rushed through his mind, reminding him of the wonders that had happened that evening. Remembering all that brought a huge grin to his face, fingers finding the soft spot on his cheek where the girl…he snapped out of it, quickly changing into his normal clothes to meet his awaiting friend downstairs.

Coming out of his room, he slid down the stair rail to the bottom. Gunther had already found a place not he sofa and was busy flicking through television channels. "Morning, Gunther", Kick greeted. "Morning, Kick", Gunther greeted back, not taking his eyes off of the television. "Where did mom go", Kick asked, finding a place next to his friend. "She said she was going shopping, then something about Brianna and some contest", Gunther answered. "Oh, alright", Kick said. A few minutes of silence, both just sat there, eyes focused on the switching of channels as Gunther surfed through each one.

Then, Kick felt a presence watching him. He didn't know how, but an instinct inside of him said someone was staring at him. He looked to his left, where Gunther sat, finding him staring at Kick with a wide grin on his face. "What", Kick asked, but did he really need to ask. "You went on a date with Kendall", Gunther teased, saying it in a singsongy voice. "It was not a date", Kick said, emphasising each word, hiding his small blush that had appeared on his face. "Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England", Gunther said, continuing to poke fun at the expense of his best friend.

"Gunther, cut it out", Kick said, now getting a bit annoyed. Gunther saw this and backed off a little bit, "Sorry Kick, didn't mean to get you angry", he apologised. "Huh, it's okay, sorry I got annoyed", Kick also apologised. "Don't sweat it man, you have a reason", Gunther said, reassuring his friend. They continued to watch the tube for a while before Gunther did something he would regret later. "But it was totally a date", that set him off. Kick pounced on his friend, hoping for a little payback for that continued annoyance his friend is doing. He started to tickle him, the only revenge that wouldn't really hurt anyone.

Gunther cried out in laughter as his sides were being tickled by his best friend. "Hahaaha, st-stop, s-stop. You're gonna make me bust a gut", Gunther said, gasping for breath through each word. "Now what do you have to say about my date, huh", Kick said, still tickling his best friend. "Gahahaa, y-you j-j-just admitted i-it", Gunther said, still laughing. Kick stopped for a second, realising what he had just said. He had just admitted that he had went out on a date with Kendall Perkins. He and the blonde haired girl somehow formed a bond that no one thought could ever be created.

Kick ceased the tickling, got up off his friend and stood in spot for a while. Gunther gasped for breathe, thankful that his torture had stopped. After he regained himself, he got up and stared at his friend. Worry grew a little inside of him, thinking that he might have broken his friend in some way. "Uh, Kick, you alright", Gunther asked, waving his hand in front of Kicks face. No retain, just a blank stare. Gunther then proceeded to shake his friend back and forth. "Hello, earth to Kick, snap out of it, buddy", Gunther said. He then gave his friend a good, hardy slap across the face, hoping to brake his silence.

That did the trick as Kicks eyes began to move again. "Huh, huh, what happened", Kick said, not understanding what had just happened. "Kick, are you back", Gunther asked. "What do you mean, I've always been here. And why does my face hurt", Kick said, rubbing his cheek. "You blanked out just then, after you admitted you went out with Kendall", Gunther said. Kick know remembered the reason, he looked down, trying to hide his face, the growing blush on his cheeks. But, Kick was not going to let Gunther have the last laugh. "You are so dead, Gunther", Kick said as he came after Gunther.

Gunther was prepared this time and dodged the oncoming attack. "Haha, catch me if you can, lover boy", he said as he made a break for the door. "Oh, you are so gonna get it", Kick said and chased after his friend. As he came to the doorway, closing it as he exited, he searched for his escaping friend. He spotted him running down the road, occasionally looking back to see his chaser. Kick also spotted his trusty skateboard and grabbed it to catch up to his buddy. As he was closing in, Gunther looked back to see the speed at which his friend was chasing him.

"Hey, no fair", Gunther shouted, still running as fast as he could. "All's fair in love and war, Gunther", Kick shouted back, slowly closing the gap between them. Gunther looked around, quickly trying to find any means of lengthening the gap between them or slowing his friend down. His eyes spotted a bicycle left outside someones front lawn, unchained. Rushing towards it, he picked it off its side, hoped on top and pedalled as fast as he could. "Hey, that's my bike", the owner shouted, witnessing the theft. "Sorry, emergency. I'll bring it back later", Gunther shouted back.

The owner ran out to the front lawn and started shaking his fist at Gunther, just as Kick zoomed by. "Gunther, that's considered stealing", Kick called. "Like you said, all's fair", Gunther called back and the chase continued. Down the street, across roads and past buildings, the two boys continued their chase out of the neighbourhood and into the town. Dipping and dodging every obstacle and pedestrian, receiving a lot of unhappy shouts, Kick relentlessly pursued his friend. "Huff puff, when are you going to give up", Gunther called, hoping to end this madness.

"Just as soon as I catch you", Kick called back. Gunther groaned and the chase continued, both of them nearing the cinema. "Oh, look, a new Rock Callahan movie", Gunther shouted as he passed the cinema. "Really, where", Kick stopped, looking at the 'Now Showing' sign for the cinema. Hearing a laugh, he looked at his friend, now a quite a bit away. Kick, embarrassed, continued the chase with renewed reason. _'I can't believe I just fell for that. Oh, when I get my hands on Gunther…'_, Kick thought. Gunther was a long way from Kick, but Kick was soon catching up to him again.

A few minutes later, the duo were approaching a park past the school (where they caused mayhem to any teacher outside of it). Not many people were around which was a good thing considering the danger this two are causing for themselves and to anyone else. Entering into the woodland area of the park, dodging tree trunks and low branches, Kick still pursued his friend. "Huff huff, can we stop this now. This is getting old", Gunther shouted at Kick, he was really tired now. "Sure, all you have to do is accept your punishment", Kick shouted back.

Then, Kick heard a melodious voice. Never before had he ever heard something so beautiful in his life (not counting all his daredevil tools). He looked towards the direction where the sound was coming from. He spotted an entity, sitting on a bench surrounded by trees. It took his a second to realise who the person was. It was…Crash, he smacked into a tree. His vision became fuzzy, his head disorientated. His hearing was also a bit disrupted as he they voice he heard was muffled. His vision slowly returned to normal and he spotted someone kneeling over him.

The figure had blonde hair with a pink hairband pulling it back and a green and pink checkered sweater. He still couldn't see clearly, but he figured who the person was. Finally his vision and hearing came back to normal and there stood a kneeling Kendall Perkins. "Kendall, is that you", Kick said. "Oh thank god you're alright", she sighed with relief. "Ouch, what hit me", he said, sitting up. "You crashed into a tree. You should really be careful next time", she said. "Huh, I'll remember that", the both of them laughed. "Kick, Kick, where'd you disappear to, buddy", a voice called, it was Gunther.

He came around a tree and spotted the two. "Oh hey Kendall", Gunther greeted, waving. "Uh..hi Gunther", Kendall greeted back, also waving. Awkward silence followed after that, "Well, I better be heading back. I'll see you later, Kick. Bye, Kendall", Gunther said, rushing away, having found an opportunity to escape any torture that had awaited him. "Gunther, wait", Kick called, but it was too late. Now the two of them were left alone. "What was all that about", Kendall asked. Kick stiffened, he couldn't tell Kendall the reason why he was chasing Gunther halfway across town.

"Oh, not much, just a friendly bike race",Kick lied. "Seemed like a dangerous one", Kendall said, standing up. "Yeah well, not a lot of people were happy about us racing through town", Kick admitted, also standing up. The two stood there for a bit, not knowing what else to say to each other. "Um..if I'm bothering you in any way, I could just go", Kick said, looking like he was about to leave. "Wait, please don't go", Kendall stopped him. "You're not bothering me in any way, I was just thinking of some things", Kendall said. "Oh, like what", Kick inquired.

It was Kendall's turn to stiffen. "Oh, just random thoughts about life and what not, nothing important", she answered. "Okay", Kick said. Kendall returned to the bench and sat down, patting the other side of the seat, gesturing for Kick to join her. Kick, a bit reluctant, eventually came over and sat next to her. Again, awkward silence filled the area as the both of them sat there, next to each other. Both of them were waiting for the other to say something, anything, just to break this awkward silence that forever seemed to come whenever they were with each other.

"So, how's your day been", Kendall asked. "Uh…besides racing around the town with Gunther, pretty boring", Kick answered. "Oh, alright", Kendall said. More silence, more awkwardness. "Um..how about yours", Kick asked. "What", Kendall asked. "Your day, how's it been", Kick asked. "Oh..um…same as yours, nothing special", she answered. "It can't have been as bad as mine", Kick said. "Well, it was, just lounging around the house with nothing to do", she said, a feeling inside her making her sad. "What about your parents, aren't they home", Kick asked.

She shook her head, "They're out of town and won't be back for another week. Even then, I don't see much of them with their work and all". The feeling inside her grew a little stronger when that subject continues, a feeling in the depths of her stomach that just made her sad. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she held them back. "So, there's no one else in the house", Kick asked. "Nope, just me", that broke her, the tears finally came. All the sadness of being alone, all the feelings of alienation, all escaped her when her tears fell. She cupped her face in her hands and just let the tears roll, no point stopping them now, not caring who noticed her.

Kick, being there, witnessed all of that and got the same feeling in his stomach. The feeling was different from hers, he felt sorry for her, somewhat understanding how so alone she feels. Never before has he ever seen her shed a tear, yet he could not, would not criticise her. His body moved instinctively, scooting closer to her and giving her a hug for comfort. He couldn't think of anything better, what else was there, it did however seem right though. She didn't register this action but did bury her face in his chest, wetting his jumpsuit with tears, but he did not care in the least.

For what felt like hours, that were only mere minutes, they stayed in that position. No one noticed since the location was out of the way in the park. They were all alone in their current state, but it didn't matter, one needed to be comforted while the other needed to comfort. Kick continually held her for the duration of her oncoming tears, eventually they stopped. When she pulled away, Kick released his hold, to his dissatisfaction. Little did he know, but it was also to her dissatisfaction as well. "You feel better now", Kick asked. Wiping any remaining tears from her eyes, she answered, "Yeah (sniff), a lot better actually. Thanks for staying with me". "Hey, no problem, I couldn't leave you alone, especially like that", Kick said.

She gave him a smiling thank you, gaining further respect for the boy. Kick got a clear look at her eyes, all red and puffy now, yet he still found them quite mesmerising. She saw him staring and asked with puzzlement, "What's wrong". Kick, snapping out of his trance, answered,"Sorry, just looked at your eyes and a thought came by". She looked at her feet, "Not really attractive, huh". "No, they're still really pretty", Kick said, not realising what he had just said. Kendall, of course, heard it but couldn't believe it, "You really think their pretty", she asked.

Only when she asked did Kick register what he had just said. _'Aw biscuits, did I just say that'_, he thought. He looked directly at her, she was waiting for an answer. _'Well, I started it, might as well finish it'_, he thought. "Yeah, they are, just a little tear stained", he said, adding a little humour. She caught on and giggled at the attempt, "Thank you, that's really nice". Kick was a little reluctant to say the next line, but eventually manned up. "It's not just your eyes, but everything else, you're a really pretty girl'", he finally said. Kendall did not expect that and was totally caught off guard.

She didn't say anything, so he continued. "I mean, now and then you could get a little annoying. But, after every argument, I always have this little feeling in my stomach and I feel a little bad that we fought", he continued. Kendall may not be saying anything, but she heard every word clearly. Honestly, she always got the same feeling after all their arguments, a sadness that slowly consumed her being. "And when we finally had our talk, I learnt a lot more about you, how we have quite a bit in common, how we feel about ourselves, a lot of stuff", Kick said, letting everything flow out of his mouth, letting the heavy weight on his shoulders fly away, all of it made him feel better.

The next part was hard to say, but he had to say it, no matter which way it went. "I just want to say that I really don't hate you, I could never hate you. I…um…actually…kinda…sort of…", he agonised, trying to say the words. She was watching him, waiting for him to complete his sentence, though she had a feeling she knew the ending of it. Kick, swallowing deeply, finished his sentence, "I…l-like you". Crimson red colour came to his cheeks after he said that, no matter which way you look at it, no matter how better he felt, it didn't minimise the fact that it was embarrassing.

Kendall knew that ending was coming, but it still hit her hard. The setting was quite generic from many romantic novels or movies any one has ever seen. Just the two of them, all alone, in the park, in a secluded area away from the public eye. The boy comforted her when she cried and then confessed to her that he was interested her. She has read and seen many a romantic setting, but never really could picture herself put into that situation. It would be considered every little girls dream…and she was living it at this very moment. Silence followed after that, the boy waiting for his feelings to be reciprocated, the girl waiting to give an answer.

Kick looked away to hide his blushing face, Kendall looked on, the same blush on her face. She wanted to give an answer, she had an answer, but no words escaped her mouth. She was breathing, but couldn't find the air to form sentences. Kick finally looked up and saw that she was still looking at him. Kick felt a little disheartened from not receiving an answer, he didn't register the way she was currently feeling. "Um..sorry, didn't mean to make it feel awkward between us", Kick said, sad. Kendall saw the sadness and really wanted to give an answer, to tell him how she felt, yet nothing came.

"I'll just leave you alone, I hope you feel better. See you in school tomorrow", He hopped of the bench and was about to leave. Kendall had to think of something quick,_ 'No, it is not ending like this'_, she thought. She grabbed his shoulders, turned him about face and pulled him into a hug, a tight hug, stopping him from leaving. It was now Kick's turn to be caught of guard. "I do too", she said. "All the things you just said, Their the same for me", it was her turn to let the feeling escape her chest, the weight from her shoulders to be lifted. It was also Kick's turn to not answer, yet he registered every word she said, a feeling of relief forming in his stomach.

They stayed in that position for a while longer, savouring the each others presence. What started off as a never ending hate relationship, grew into a new friendship. Now, it seems that their relationship blossomed in to something stronger, something that neither of them, no one anywhere, would have thought. Closer now, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Kick was still just standing there, not putting his arms around her, yet not pulling away. Various emotions and thoughts flew around his brain, he couldn't believe that she felt the same way, she also liked him.

Finally, after some time, she pulled away from him. Both of them started blushing madly, smiles akin on their faces. "So…does this mean…we're…", Kick asked, not finishing his question, but their was no need to ask. Nodding her head, she gave her answer, "Yeah, I guess so". Both of them were really embarrassed, feeling weird in the presence of each other, especially since they are practically together now. "And…you have no problem with that", he asked, it was a stupid question, he didn't really think it through. She giggled at that, "Not one tiny bit".

Silence, not as awkward as usual, this was a nicer silence. "You know, since we're together, I have an idea", she said, a sly smile slowly spreading across her face. "Uh…what kind of idea", he asked, not sure whether to be interested or afraid. "Mmhmm, you remember that movie you accidentally sneaked into, the one I was watching", she reminded him and he remembered very clearly. "I remember, why's that important", he questioned, getting a little bit nervous. "And remember how you hid from Patsy", she asked. Kick eventually got the idea, nervousness slowly consuming him.

That time, it was just quick thinking, he didn't really think it through properly. Now, if he nows what she is suggesting, then he was really nervous. That time was pure instinct, this time it would be voluntary. "Um…I remember", he said, sweating a little bit. "Would you like to recreate that moment", she said, inching ever so close to him, the smile never leaving her face. Kick drew back a little bit, still nervous. "I..um…well", gibberish came out of his mouth, his mind not working properly. She sensed the nervousness in him, yet the smile never left her face.

"Don't be nervous, it'll be fun", she said, then slowly inched her face close to his. Kick didn't know what to do, he was really afraid. What should he do, what if he messed up, what if he wasn't good, all these questions rushed through his head and he could not answer any of them. _"Aw biscuits, biscuits, biscuits, what do I do, what do I do"_, he needed to think fast. Then one thought put everything to rest._ "Wait a minute, I'm Kick Buttowski, Suburban Daredevil. I've faced loads of obstacles, all of them could have killed me. This should be nothing. Fear…I don't know the meaning of the word",_ he also inched closer to her face,

Slowly closing the gap between them, both their eyes closed, awaiting the impact between their faces. This time, the both of them would savour this moment, their first real…a branch snapped. A resounding smack against the earth brought an end to their moment. They both looked in the direction of the sound. On the ground lay a branch and on top of the branch lay Gunther, bringing himself to his feet and brushing the dust from his clothes and face. "Ouch, never again am I doing that", he then looked toward the two people, to be met with shocked stares at first, then angry glares.

"Um…hehe… how's it going", he asked, getting nervous. They both held their stares, continually glaring at the intruding person. The reason they were angry was throughout the attempts, they were interrupted in some way. First time, as they were closing in, the combination of a cat and garbage can put a stop to their kiss. Now, the second time, where everything was perfect, both knowing their feelings toward each other, ruined by the emergence of an unexpected and unwanted guest. Gunther responded to the stares by slowly taking steps back only to be stopped by the same tree he was hiding on.

"Gunther", Kick said in a low growl. Kendall just continued to stare, _'I can't believe I was interrupted again, and by him of all people'_. Gunther, paralysed by fear, stood with his back to the tree like an animal backed in to the corner. "Do you mind explaining why you are still here", Kick asked, slowly approaching his friend. "Well…hehe…I-I just remembered th-that I forgot the bi-bike I borrowed, so I came back to get it", Gunther explained, trying his best not to stutter (you can see how that's going). "And how did you end up in the tree", Kick asked, still approaching.

"Well, there w-was this kid, his kite got stuck up in a tree a-and I went to get it, b-but the branch just snapped. Now he-here I am", Gunther finished explaining, ending it with a nervous smile. Kick was still getting close to him, face in the same position. "Gunther, I suggest you run, before something bad happens", Kick said, now standing face-to-face with Gunther. "Hehe, stop joking Kick", Gunther said, hoping his friend was just pulling his leg. His answer was Kick still glaring at him, that diminished his reassurance. Just then, Kick raised his hands above his head as if ready to attack Gunther and screamed at the top of his lungs.

This really scared Gunther and he proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs as well. Kick made to grab Gunther, but before he could, Gunther finally found his way around the tree and ran as fast he could, faster than Kick has ever seen him. When he was out of range, Kick turned to Kendall, still with an annoyed look on his face. She gave him a puzzled look, thinking he was really going to attack his best friend. Then, Kick broke out into a fit of laughter, laughter that at first confused her. But she soon understood why he was laughing and joined in.

For minutes, the continued to laugh, looking like a couple of drunk idiots. Finally, they stopped, trying to catch their breaths. "Haha, I can't believe he fell for that", Kick said, laying on the grass. "Haha, you had me fooled too", Kendall said, still sitting on the bench. "Aw, you know I would never hurt Gunther, he's my best friend", Kick said, picking himself up and returning to his seat. "Yeah, it was a bit silly of me", Kendall admitted. They stared at each other, then continued to giggle. "Did you see the look on his face", Kendall said. "Haha, priceless", Kick said.

"Hey Kick, I was wondering", Kendall began. "Yeah, what's up", Kick inquired. "Would you like to have lunch at my house today", she asked. "Huh, really", Kick said, surprised. "Well, it is lunch time now, just wondering if you were hungry", Kendall said. "Um, sure, I'd love too", Kick answered. "Just let me tell my mom", Kick whipped out his phone and called his home. "Hello", Brianna answered. "Brianna, get mom on the phone",Kick said. "Mom's busy, what do you want", she asked. "Just tell her I'm having lunch over at a friends house, I'll be back later", Kick said.

"Who's house", Brianna asked. "Um…uh..Ke-Kendall's house", Kick answered. "Okay. Mom, Kick's having lunch at his girlfriends house", she shouted to Kicks dismay. "Brianna", Kick shouted, annoyed at his sister. "Mom says have a fun time, bye", she ended the call. "Why that little…", Kick said, putting his phone away. "So, is everything alright", Kendall asked. "Yeah, much to my embarrassment", Kick said, still annoyed. "What's wrong", Kendall asked. "My sister answered the phone, then told my mom I was having lunch at my girlfriends house", Kick answered.

Kendall giggled at that, irony contained it that sentence, "Well, we are kind of going out now". Kick looked at her, then smiled, "Yeah, I guess we are". "Well, lets get a move on then, daredevil", she got up and walked past Kick. Kick smiled after her and rushed by her side. They walked side-by side for a while, then their hands found their way into each others, intertwined. During their walk home, surprisingly, no one from school spotted them. Only random pedestrians saw them, but payed no attention. To them, the were just another ordinary couple.

After they exited the park, a man followed and watched from the park gate. "Hmm, I hope the boy does not prove to be much of a problem. His addition in to my objective may hinder it from going smoothly", the man said. "He is nothing, you could easily dispose of him", a black figure said. "I am not a man who does not hurt any innocent bystanders, let alone dispose of them", he answered the shadow. The shadow laughed, "And yet you would commit an act of crime. Oh, you have the strangest sense of justice, John". John looked on as the two disappeared from sight.

"Complex, it is, but also honourable", John said. He turned to walk, wanting the conversation to end. "Now if you will excuse me, I have elsewhere to be", John informed the shadow. "That woman will make you weak. I advise you to keep your distance from her", the shadow warned. "And when have I ever heeded your advice. Begone, I tire of this talk", and with that, the shadow being vanished. John pulled out his phone to check his messages, never did he call his friend, only via text did they converse. One new message, 'Hey, where are you?', it read. 'On the way now, sorry for the wait. Will be there soon', John texted back and proceeded to his destination.

(Gunther time)

Gunther pedalled as fast as he could, wanting to get away from the wrath of his best friend. Never before had his friend looked like a mad man and that really frightened him. After a couple of minutes of cycling, he stopped to catch his breath. "Huff huff, geez, when did Kick decide to go He-man on me", Gunther said and decided to walk the rest of the way. He was close to home, all that pedalling without thinking, it's amazing he didn't crash. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to spy on them, that was a big mistake", Gunther admitted. "I'll call Kick tomorrow and apologise".

On the way home, it gave him time to reflect on what had happened. First off, his best friend had tried to kill him earlier in the morning (another mistake he made), chased him all the way through the town and into the park. Gunther then pretended to leave and found his way into a tree to watch over them. He heard every single detail and that satisfied his curiosity. Sadly, curiosity killed the cat when the branch decided to snap and bring him before his trial. Either way, he was happy for his friend, it was nice to see him in a good mood. "I'm proud of you Kick. I hope everything goes well for you", he wished.

Arriving near his house, Gunther remembered an important detail in his earlier escapade. "Whoops, have to return the bike", he turned around and went to the house where he 'borrowed' the bicycle. When he found the house and placed the bike back, the front porch light turned on and in the doorway stood the owner. "You. How dare you steal from me. You're gonna pay for that", he approached Gunther. "Shoot", Gunther turned tail and ran. "Hey, don't run. Accept your punishment", the man had got to the fence and started shaking his fist after Gunther. Gunther ran all the way home, hoping that the man did not see where he lived. "This just isn't my day", Gunther complained, as he entered his house and shut the door.

AN: And where done. I hope you all enjoyed this instalment, stay tuned for more in the future. I'm finally home from England, but upland will still be slow, writers block and all. Anyways, thank you all for reading, review and tell me what you thought of it and as always, I will see you in the next chapter.

May the night watch over you.


	8. Chapter 7: Contest and Rewards

Hello everybody, my name is John Dusk and welcome back to 'What I Wouldn't Do For You'. I have been absolutely lazy and have not written anything at all. Plus, I kinda ran out of ideas. Anyways, this is my return to this story and I hope you people are going to continue to enjoy the story and look forward to future instalments. All right, enough of that, lets finally start this.

**Chapter 7: Contest and Rewards**

Monday, the dullest day of the week, bringing about the beginning of work the adults and school for the children. Never the less, Mondays are the one thing that everyone loathes to come around every week. All they could hope for is that the day is over as quick as the eyes can blink. Anyway, our young daredevil continues to snooze in his bed back home. After he had lunch at his 'girlfriends' house, he hung around a bit, just having fun with her. A phone call put a stop to all the fun as his mother asked Kick to return home.

Now, the light of the sun began to seep through his blinds and slowly creep towards his bed. And somehow, magically, a straight line of light positioned itself right across his face where his eyes sat. With that, Kick slowly opened his eyes, not appreciating the unwelcome wake up call. He sat up and stretched, releasing all the tiredness and stiffness that plagued his body. When his eyes finally adjusted and the gears in his brain began to spin, he looked around his room. On his bedroom door was his calendar and to the left of his bed was his digital clock. He made out it was Monday, and the time was 6.30.

"Well, weekends come and go, still doesn't make it any less sad", Kick said as he raised from his bed. Scratching his back, he proceeded to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. Just as he was approaching the bathroom, the door to it opened and out came Kicks little sister. "So, where did you disappear to yesterday", she asked, sly grin adorning her face. Kick, being too tired to deal with her, produced a grunt and walked past her into the bathroom. "You're going to answer me sooner or later, Kick", she said, then returned to her room.

He closed and locked the door behind him. He started to strip off his sleeping t-shirt when memories of yesterday began to flood his mind and the memory of acquiring a 'girlfriend'. A small smile and light blush spread across his face as he stripped off the rest of his sleeping gear and entered the shower. A few minutes later, plus his teeth having been brushed, he exited the bathroom, feeling much more awake. As he was heading back to his room, Brianna stood by the doorway, waiting for her answer. "You haven't answered my question yet", she said.

"I was out with Gunther. We were having a friendly race", Kick answered his sister. "Uh huh, and what about after that", she continued to pester. "I don't need to tell you where I was", Kick said. He tried to enter his room, but Brianna stood firmly between him and his room. "No answer, no entrance", she said. "Brianna, that's my room. You can't stop me from going to my room", Kick said, slightly agitated by his sister. "Come on, it's a simple question. What did you do yesterday", she asked, slowly repeating her question. Kick, finally having enough of his sister, told her his answer.

"I was at Kendall's house, okay. Now can I go to my room", he said, his anger slightly showing. Brianna, taken back, moved out-of-the-way, "Wow, calm down Kick. I didn't mean to annoy you". "Well, next time, don't", he said and walked past her closing the door behind him with authority. When inside, he inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming himself down. He usually didn't get angry when it came to his sister, but he felt a bit different. _'Geez, I can't believe I got annoyed. Must still feel tired", _he thought. He looked at his clock, 6.45, 15 more minutes until the bus is due.

He changed into his generic jumpsuit, thinking about how todays event are going to play out. He wondered how the change between him and Kendall, how much has changed between them during the past three days. When he changed into his gear, he went downstairs and into the dining room for breakfast. All the family members, except the father, were around the kitchen table. Honey was in the kitchen, washing up dishes from yesterday, his brother and sister were sitting at the table, eating cereal. "Where were you yesterday, dilweed. I didn't see you the other day", Brad asked.

"I was out with Gunther", Kick said, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "Whatever, I don't really care. I just didn't have anyone to annoy yesterday", Brad said, rising from his seat. "Alright, I'm off now", he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. He then went to the door, opened, closed, and that was the last they would see of Brad for the rest of the day. "Huh, can you believe him, sis…sis", Kick turned towards his sister. She looked a bit sad and not the 'I want something' sad, but genuinely sad. "Hey, you okay", Kick asked. "Yeah, I'm good", she answered, though half-heartedly.

"I can tell you're not. Come on, what happened", Kick asked, feeling a sense of responsibility for her attitude. She heaved a heavy sigh, "I didn't mean to annoy you, I didn't know you weren't in a good mood". Kick had a feeling he was the cause of it, so he better fix it before things come to bite him in the backside. "Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just… I'm a little embarrassed about it, that's all", Kick admitted, trying to cheer her up. "Yeah, I'm sorry too", she apologised. "So, we cool", Kick asked, stretching his fist out. Brianna smiled, "Yeah, we cool", then met her fist with his.

"You know, you shouldn't feel embarrassed about having a girlfriend. You've done something only Brad could ever dream about", she said with a sly grin. Kick returned the grin, then returned to his breakfast. "Alright, Brianna, time to go. Don't want to be late for school", Honey walked out of the kitchen. "Alright, mom", she said, picked up her backpack and followed her mom out the door. She turned back to Kick, gave him a wink and exited with Honey. Kick could only shake his head, "I don't know whether this is a good thing or a bad thing". Kick finished his breakfast, grabbed his backpack and a set of keys and exited the house.

He locked up and headed towards the bus stop. Approaching the bus stop, he was delighted to see his best friend already waiting for him. "Hey, Gunther", Kick called. Gunther saw his friend approaching, "Hey Kick". The two high-fived each other and waited for the bus to arrive. They waited in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Gunther, however, already had an idea of what to say. "Hey, Kick…about yesterday", he began. "Yeah, what about it", Kick asked. "Listen, bro…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased and spied on you, that was totally not cool", Gunther apologised for his actions yesterday.

Kick held up a hand and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure you learned your lesson after I scared you". "Hehe, yeah, you definitely scared me…Wait, you did that on purpose, just to scare me", Gunther said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Hey, you started it, all I did was scare you. You're lucky Kendall didn't get her hands on you", Kick said. Gunther thought about that for a moment, "Good point". "So, we cool", Gunther asked. Kick nodded his head, "Yeah, we cool", and bumped fists together. "So, what happened with you two yesterday", Gunther asked.

"Sorry, Gunther, that's personal", Kick said. "Aw, come on, you have to give me something", Gunther pleaded. "Nope, sorry", their conversation ended when the appearance of the school bus approached the stop. The bus doors opened and in came Kick and Gunther. Down the aisle they went, looking for a place to sit. Lucky enough for Kick, he spotted a perfect sitting place. By the window on the left side of the bus sat a girl with golden hair, hair he recognised very well. "Hey, Gunther, you mind sitting alone today", Kick asked his friend.

"Huh, why", Gunther asked. Kick didn't say and proceeded to the side of the girl. "Oh, alright", Gunther saw this and found a place right behind them, not going to bother them. "Is this seat taken", Kick asked the girl. She turned her head in his direction, a smile adorning her face. "No, go ahead", Kendall said. Kick placed his bag on the floor and sat next to Kendall. "So, how was your breakfast", Kendall asked. "It was good, you", Kick asked. "Same", she answered. They sat in silence for a bit. Unbeknownst to them, nearly the whole bus noticed the two sitting together, knowing the history between them.

Both of them felt the stare of everyone's eyes. "I hope this doesn't make it awkward for you", Kick said to Kendall. She shook her head, "No, it's fine. I'm glad you sitting next to me". She then did the unthinkable and pecked the boy on the cheek. Everybody on the bus noticed that and whispers filled the bus. Boys whispering to one another, girls giggling to each other, not one person was silent. Kick became red in the face, not believing Kendall just did that. Kendall was also red in the face, not believing she did that. A snicker from behind caught their attention as Gunther was looking over the seat, a big smile adorning his face.

Seeing Kick's friends face only helped to redden their faces. "Not your girlfriend eh, Kick", Gunther said, his smile never leaving his face. "Hehe, I was..uh..going to tell you sometime", Kick admitted, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Kendall attempted to hide her face from the onlookers though it didn't help much. What it did manage to hide was the small smile that adorned her face. She may have felt embarrassed about doing what she did, but it didn't dampen her spirit a bit. Everyone now knew about their relationship, but it was eventually going to happen, so better sooner than later.

The rest of the trip was anything but quiet. Apart from Kick, Kendall and Gunther, everyone in the bus were whispering away about the sudden change in the relationship between the two. Everyone in the school, including teachers and faculty workers, heck even the whole town knew about the relationship. Witnessing this definitely shut down the minds of everyone, not believing what they had just saw. Kids on the bus were even texting about the event, this was big news, breaking news worthy. Even though Kick and Kendall didn't really mind the attention, it still made them feel uncomfortable.

Thankfully, it didn't take that long for them to reach school. When the bus came to a stop, every kid on it rushed of to relay the news of what had happened to anyone that would listen. The only people left on the bus were Kick, Kendall and Gunther, oh, and the bus driver. "Well, see you two love birds in class", Gunther said as he made his way off of the bus. Kick and Kendall continued to sit there for a while, unable to rise to their feet. "This is definitely going to be an interesting day", Kendall said, Kick nodded his agreement. "You know, it shouldn't matter what other people think", Kick said.

"Let them think whatever they want, me and you shouldn't care on bit", Kick said. Kendall stared at him, amazed. "Uhh..what's wrong", Kick asked, confused. "Nothing. It's just that…I never thought I would hear something like that from you", Kendall admitted. Kick didn't know what to say, "Sorry, it's just that-", he was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped around him. "You're right…Thank you", Kendall thanked. Kick, taken aback, patted her on the back, "No problem…happy to help". A cough from the front of the bus snapped the two out of their trance.

"If you two don't mind, I have places to be. So could you…", the bus driver asked, wanting them to leave…now. "Sorry sorry", they both said, making their way off the bus. Once they were off, the bus drove off, leaving them to their thoughts. "Well, may as well face the music", Kick said, holding out his hand. "Lead the way, Kick", she said, accepting his hand. Together they walked, hand in hand, towards the school. Anyone outside the school, be it worker, student, teacher or random passerby couldn't help but stare as the couple made their way into the building.

Of course, their action drew a mountain of attention towards the two. People stopped unlocking their lockers, drinking from the water fountain, even walking, just to stare at the two former enemies walking through the halls holding hands. After a minute, everyone registered what they were seeing and whispers of astonishment and awe echoed through the halls. Even the teachers patrolling the corridors stopped and stared. All this attention was unwelcome for the two, but more so for Kendall. She usually kept to herself, so all the current attention was…weird for her.

Kick noticed how nervous Kendall was and squeezed her hand, reminding her that she doesn't stand alone in shouldering this awkwardness. Kendall felt the squeeze and returned the gesture, knowing she does not stand alone. When they reached the classroom door, Kick instinctively opened the door for him and Kendall, allowing her to enter first. Kendall smiled at the gesture, also surprised by it, and entered first. After she went in, Kick closed the door behind him and followed behind her. Kendall sat at her usual place at the front of the class. Kick, also, sat at the front, next to her.

All eyes were on them, the whole room stared at the odd pair. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at the two. Gunther, surprised Kick was not sitting next to him, didn't really mind his best friend sitting somewhere else. Still, no matter how you looked at it, from every angle and point, it was just seemingly impossible. Scientists would have trouble explaining the strange phenomena that appeared before them. Yesterday was the usual hate relationship between them, but today, holding hands, opening doors, sitting next to each other, it was just…extremely different.

The door opened and in came Miss Fitzpatrick. "Good morning class, I trust you had a fine weekend", she said, placing her work on the teacher's desk. "Now, I hate to jump straight into work but-", she stopped, discovering a difference in her class. The seat next to Gunther was empty. "Mr. Magnuson, where is Mr. Buttowski", she asked. "I hope he hasn't forgotten what day it is", she added. Gunther stared at her, then pointed to the front of the row, where Kendall usually sat alone. This time however, the seat next to her was occupied, by none other than Kick Buttowski.

Miss Fitzpatrick's mind slowly tried to comprehend the scene that she was seeing. After a while, she regained her speech and asked, "Mister Buttowski, why are you sitting next to Miss Kendall. Kick shrugged, "Just felt like sitting somewhere else. That is okay with you, right", he asked. Miss Fitzpatrick raised an eyebrow, "I suppose it's fine. I just don't want to hear the two of you arguing", she said. "No need to worry about that, Kendall and I have settled our differences, right", he asked Kendall. She giggled, "Yes, Kick and I are on better terms".

Miss Fitzpatrick was surprised. Surprised that Kick and Kendall were communicating, moreover on good terms. They were sitting together, no arguments were started, you could say they were the best of friends. "Alright, but if you two start to argue, you'll be sitting way away from each other", she informed the both of them, receiving two nods of understanding. "Now as I was saying-", the sound of the door opening interrupted her. In came the principal of the school.

(Hears a little note. I'm not sure if the principal was ever in the series. If he was, I do not know and I apologise. So, I'm just going to make up his appearance.)

A black man, bald and tall, wearing a nice two piece suit and red tie, walked into the classroom. "Sorry to disturb you, Miss Fitzpatrick, but I have urgent news", he said. "Not at all, Principal Brown( how original of me). Please go right ahead", she said. "Thank you. Good morning students, I hope you had a wonderful weekend", he received greetings from the students. "Now, for the whole day today, there will be no lessons", hearing this, every student cheered their approval. "Now, now, I'm not finished yet. We have a guest with us, I will let him explain what you will be doing for the rest of the day. Please come in, Mr. Knight".

In came a man of high prestige, carrying himself like a man of nobility. Pure white suit and grey tie, he stood before the classroom, smiling. "Good morning, children", he greeted. Everybody greeted in turn, "I must thank your principal for allowing me to come to your school today", he turned to face the principal, hand extended. "It's a pleasure to have you here", Brown said, accepting his handshake. He turned towards the classroom again, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lawrence Knight, CEO of Knight Industries", he said. "Our company deals with financial planning and insurance. We like to help the people in need", he explained.

"And the one thing I like to do is give to charity. I never lived a good life when I grew up, but my parents taught me well. They taught me to live a good life, fair and truthful, and to always help the needy",he said. "Now, the reason I am here today is to give a donation to the school. I have heard high tales of greatness from this school and would like to show my appreciation", he reached into his coat pocket and released a check, handing it to the principal. "A check of five thousand dollars, to be used however you wish", the principle was shocked. "My word, I don't know what to say…", Lawrence raised his hand. "Think nothing of it, anything to help produce fair citizens of the world", he said.

All the students clapped, cheering for the generous deed that had just happened. "Wow, never thought there were many people like that", Kick said, saying it more to himself. "Well, I can think of someone else that's good-hearted", Kendall said, looking at him. Kick caught that and smiled at her. "Now, as an added bonus, I have a prize for this classroom. I want to play a game with all of you", all the students looked at each other. "All I want is for all of you to write what you would like to be when you grow up and why, and the best of the essays will be given the prize", he said.

The whole of the classroom was buzzing, wondering what the prize could be. "Now, if your teacher…what was it, Miss Fitzpatrick, could hand out papers, you can all start now. The results will be announced before the last bell. Happy writing", he said, bowing to the classroom, the teacher and the principal, he left the room. "All right class, you heard the man, get writing", she said, handing out the papers. "I will leave you all now. Goodbye, students", Principal Brown left. The class was silent now, everybody focused on their writing. Outside the classroom stood Knight and Brown.

"I must thank you again for your generous donation, . With this money, we can do wonders with the school", Principal Brown thanked again. "Think nothing of it, Principal Brown. Anything for the youth of tomorrow.", he said, smiling. "Now, I must ask, what is this special prize you have talked about", Brown asked. "Well, if you must know-", Brown's phone rang. "Hello…really, now…I'll be right there", call ended. "Is there something wrong, principal", Knight asked. "Oh, just something trivial, no need for concern. How about a tour around the school to kill time", the principal asked.

"I would like that, Principal Brown", Knight accepted. "Wonderful, just let me settle a call at the office and we will begin", off they went to the principal's office. Meanwhile, in the classroom, pencils scratching on paper could be heard, yet no other sound came from it. Gunther was scribbling what he wanted to be on his paper, occasionally looking up, scratching his head, then returning to his paper. Everyone else did the same as him, thinking hard on what they wanted to do and say. But the one thing everyone wondered was what the special prize could be.

Kick was writing on his paper, already sure of what he intended to do in the future. Even though he was focused on writing, he couldn't help but glance at the beauty that sat next to him. He lost his focus for a minute or two, just completely lost in her personage. He finally snapped out of it when she caught him staring, "You should really work on your essay, unless you don't want the prize", she whispered to him. "Win or lose, I still have you to look forward too", he said, causing her to blush. "You're such a charmer sometimes", she said, looking back to her paper to hide her face.

This went on for a while, pencils on paper, absolute silence. Miss Fitzpatrick was surprised at the focus that all her students were showing towards their essays. For once, she felt serenity in her classroom and she just sat in her teachers chair and relaxed. After a while, the bell finally rang, signalling the start of recess. "Alright children, time's up. Hand in your papers", she said, then proceeded to collect everyone's papers. When she finally collected them all, "Okay, head out to recess and the results will be here when you come back", she said and everyone exited the class.

Gunther caught up with Kick and Kendall, "Hey guys, how was the writing", he asked. "Hey Gunther, it went well. How was yours", Kick asked in return. "Smooth, considering I didn't have anyone sitting next to me this time", he said, eyeing the two while grinning. Both of them blushed at that remark, "I just wanted to see what it was like to sit up front, that's all", Kick said, trying to defend himself. Kendall giggled at that while Gunther rolled his eyes, "Sure Kick, I really believe that", he said, sarcastically. "Anyways, let's go grab lunch, I'm starving", Gunther said, rushing towards the cafeteria, leaving the two behind.

"Come to think of it, I'm kind of hungry as well", Kick admitted, patting his stomach. "Well, standing around won't fill our stomachs, let's head to the cafeteria", Kendall said. "Well, shall we, my fair maiden", Kick said, extending his elbow. Giggling, she hooked her hands around his arm, "Lead the way, my fine sir". Off they went, in search of food. Miss Fitzpatrick saw what happened outside, "Well, looks like those two have settled their differences. Now I won't have any more trouble with them", she closed the door behind her and set off for the principals office.

The cafeteria, gaze upon its magnificence(not really). Either way, tables were occupied by students, lines were formed to for food, it was quite packed. Of course, when Kick and Kendall entered, nearly everyone stared at the duo. As they walked towards the food counter, kids began to whisper to each other, like on the bus, talking about the sudden closeness the former enemies have formed. They did notice the many eyes upon them, but showed no interest. Go on, let them think what they want to think, they thought, for when they are together, all obstacles can be overcame.

Either way, it was still unwelcome attention and made them feel nervous. Once they got their food, they searched for a table. Gunther called them over to a table only he occupied, "Hey guys, what took you", he asked. "You rushed off, we took our time", Kick informed his friend, taking a bite from his sandwich. "Oh, I bet you took you time", Gunther said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kick blushed at the remark, "You're enjoying this, aren't you", Kick asked. "What can I say, anything to embarrass my friend in front of his girlfriend", Gunther said. "Again, you're enjoying this, aren't you", Kick said, Kendall on the other hand was giggling.

"How can you be enjoying this as well", Kick asked Kendall. "Oh cheer up, it's not like you weren't expecting this. Besides, I think he might be a little jealous of my little man", she said, this time Kick was chuckling. "Ouch, my pride, it hurts", Gunther acted. The whole table was full of laughter, everybody forgetting the many eyes that were upon them. "By the way, what did you write about", Gunther asked the duo. "You already know what I'm going to do", Kick said. "Well yeah, everybody knows what you're going to do. How about you, Kendall", he asked.

Kendall paused from her lunch, "Medical career. I'm planning on becoming a doctor", she answered. "Really. Well, you're well on your way considering what you did to me", Kick said through a mouth-full of food. "Come to think of it, what happened to your injuries. After that crash on friday, I expected their to be bumps and bruises", Gunther said. "As I told you before, Kendall found me and patched me up. I have her to thank", Kick said, giving Kendall a warm smile. Kendall saw that and looked away, a low blush creeping along her face. "Well, you're lucky Kendall found you. Otherwise, I don't know what would have happened to you", Gunther said before taking another bite out of his sandwich.

They talked for a while longer before the twin doors to the mess hall opened and in entered the principle and his guest. "As you can see, the cafeteria is quite large and spacious, so it can accommodate the students and possibly the whole town incase of an emergency", Principal Brown explained. "I must say it is a very large room. Don't tell me this is where most of the school fund went", Knight joked, causing them to laugh. After that, they noticed most of the students were watching them. "Worry not, children. I'm just showing our beloved guest around the school. Go about your business, pretend we are not here", Brown said.

The students acknowledged that and returned to their lunches. "Now, how about a tour of the kitchen", Brown asked. "I would like that, but I'm quite tired now. How about a cup of tea in your office. I should also look at the essays", Knight said. "Of course, can't leave the students waiting for the results", they both exited the cafeteria and returned to the office. "Oh man, I can't wait for the results", Gunther said, anxious. "Yeah, you and everybody else, Gunther", Kick said. Finally, the sound of the bell signalled the end of lunch period, "Well, better get back to class", Kendall said. All three of them, along with the rest of the room, exited the mess hall and returned to their respective classrooms.

It took a while for the results to be announced, although they did say they would be announced at the end of school. Until then, class proceeded as usual, boring lessons and all. After a bit of lessons, the teacher said, "Alright class, since you all have worked so hard, we will have a free period until the end of school", Miss Fitzpatrick said. The whole class cheered in agreement, "Now now, this is a one time deal. Don't expect this to happen all the time. So, finish any homework you have left and wait for the results of the essay to return", she said, sitting at her desk and pulling out a book.

Everyone turned to their friends and chatting commenced. Kick turned to Gunther, "So, any stunts planned for after school". "Sorry Kick, I haven't thought of any yet", Gunther informed. "You know, you should really cut back on the stunts, I don't want to see you get hurt", Kendall said, also turning tot face the two. "I can't do that, that's like telling a flower not to get any sun", Kick said. "I'm just saying I want you to be more careful, I don't want to see you get hurt like the last time. If anything were to happen to you, I-I don't know what I would do", Kendall said, worried.

Kick noticed the scared look on her and lightly patted her on the back, "Don't worry, I promise to be safe. But you know me, I can't say no to a good stunt", this didn't really cheer her up that much. "Anyway, thanks for the concern. I really appreciate it", Kick gave her a warm smile. She noted it and smiled back, "Anything for you". For a while, the class was full of chatter and pencils writing on paper. If you had no friends during this period, then you would be really bored after you had finished your homework. A couple of minutes before the last bell, the door opened and in entered the principal and .

"Good afternoon class, I trust you had a good school day", the class greeted the principal once again. "Now, I'm just going to cut straight to the chase. Mr Knight has looked over everyone's essays and has chosen the best out of them. I leave the floor to you, Mr Knight", he stepped out-of-the-way. "Thank you, Principal Brown. Hello once again, children", they all greeted him again. "I bet you all are anxious to hear the results", they nodded their agreement. "I just want to say that you all have very wonderful dreams that I pray you will achieve in the near future. But sadly, I must choose one out of the lot to give the prize to", he searched the classroom.

"All of you have interesting dreams, but this one spoke to me", he walked around the classroom, looking at each student, searching for the winner. Finally, he came to a stop and one table and clapped a hand on the persons shoulder. "Congratulations, Miss Kendall Perkins", he said. Everyone in the classroom, though disappointed, clapped in a congratulatory way. "Come with me to the front, miss", Knight said. Kendall did as told and followed him. "Your essay spoke wonders to me. Never before have I read such passion and commitment towards a goal", he praised Kendall.

"Um, thank you very much", she thanked. "I bet you're wondering what you won, my dear", he said, earning him a nod. "Well, I'm helping to fund the carnival that will open tomorrow. The owner was so happy that he gave me tow tickets to the fair. Unfortunately, due to business matters, I will not be able to attend. So, how about you and a friend go in my place", he handed her tickets. She slowly accepted the prize, "Uh, thank you very much". Lawrence smile, "No problem, miss. Now, who will you take to the carnival", he asked. Though not noticeable, Kendall could feel herself blushing.

Every eye was on her, wondering who she would take to the upcoming fair. Even though they knew she wouldn't pick them, everyone in the class eagerly hoped they would be picked. After a while, she was about to answer, "Um, I-I pick-". A hand landed on her shoulder, "Never mind, love. You don't need to tell who you're taking", the sound of the bell followed. "Well, that must be the end of school. Once again, thank you for your hospitality, Principal Brown. I must be off now, urgent matters to attend to", he gave everyone a bow and left the classroom.

As everyone exited the class, some surrounded Kendall with pleas for her to pick them. It was hard for Kick to exit school with his girlfriend, that he signalled to her to meet him outside of school. She noticed the signal and nodded at his gesture. Kick and Gunther exited the class, "Man, I can't believe we didn't win", Gunther said. "Well, when it comes to essays, Kendall is the master", Kick said. "Says the person whose going to get a free pass for the carnival", Gunther said to his friend. "Hey, we don't know she's going to pick me", Kick retorted.

"Come on, Kick, you two are practically going out. Of course she's going to choose you", Gunther said. Before Kick could retort again, Kendall came rushing towards them. "Hey, finally got away from the crowd", Kick said. Kendall looked up and smiled, "You will not believe how many people really want to go to the fair", she said. "So, who are you taking", Gunther asked. Kendall stiffened a little, "Well…", she was unsure. "Well, who ever you choose, they will be very lucky", Kick said. "Actually, Kick. I was wondering…are you doing anything tomorrow after school", she asked.

Kick heard the question and slowly turned to face her, "You mean, you want me to…", she nodded her head. "Ha, see Kick, I told you", Gunther said. "So, you really want me to go with you", Kick asked. "Yeah, why not", Kendall asked. "Well, it's just that…", Kendall silenced him. "Kick, do you wan to go with me or not", she asked one more time. "Um, sure. I would love too", Kick said. "Alright, I'll meet you at the entrance of the carnival", she said. "Sure, um…see you tomorrow", Kick said. "Bye, Kick", quick peck on the cheek and on the way home she went.

"Bye, Kendall", Kick said. "Well, well", Gunther said, wide grin appearing on his face. "What", Kick asked. "Do I even have to say", Gunther said. "…Shut up. Lets go home", Kick said and started off for home. Gunther raced after him, wide grin still on his face.

(Outside the school)

Rolling up the window of his car, Lawrence Knight retrieved his mobile phone and place a call. "It's me. The plan is in motion. Operation begins tomorrow night. I hope you play you're part well", call ended. He placed one more call, "It's me. I want you and your partner to be at the location tomorrow. Yes, I want you to oversee the operation, make sure no problems arise", call ended. "Driver, back to the office", he said. The car started up and drove away. Evil will finally strike, leaving behind a scar that cuts deep into the town. The name of this scourge…was Lawrence Knight.

AN:Finished. Finally, it is finished…the chapter, not the story. Anyway, I better tell all of you that I will be starting college really soon. So, upload speed will plummet. I hope all of you will be patient and look forward to the next chapter. Anyway, thank you all for reading, review to tell me what you think and tell me what to improve on. Thanks again and I will see you in the next chapter.

May the night watch over you.


	9. Chapter 8: Storms on the Horizon

AN: Good evening, my dusk-kin and welcome back to "What I Wouldn't Do For You". You know how the story is progressing, if you don't, then go back and read it, you lazy BEEP(I'm kidding, I'm sorry). Anyhow, College is starting soon and my time for writing this story will severely dwindle. Just be patient and wait for future instalments, but I know you guys, most patient people I've ever seen. Now, it's showtime.

**Chapter 8: Storms on the Horizon**

Back at the asylum, John continued his workout. Black figures charged towards him, ready to attack. John side-stepped on and gave it a clean right hook, connecting with its head, sending it spiralling. Just as it hit the ground, it disappeared. A second one from behind John charged towards him, long claw-like fingers raised to strike from behind. He heard it running towards him and turned to face it, dodging the striking hand. As he dodged, the tips of the claws slashed right across his chest, leaving three straight, clean cuts going from abdomen to stomach.

"Ouch…alright, I'll give you that", John said, touching his wound. He faced the creature and smiled, "My turn", then ran toward the creature. It tried to slash at John, but he ducked under the claw, grabbed the arm and tossed the figure on its back. Before the creature got back up, John locked its arm into an arm bar. "Come on, say 'uncle'", John told the creature. Its response was an incomprehensible snarl of words. "Oh yeah, I forgot", John said then pulled back on the arm and pressed his legs against the creature's throat, snapping its arm and breaking its neck, "You can't talk", the figure dispersed into a cloud of mist.

The last black beast stood 7 feet tall, arms and legs the size of timber. Roaring with rage, it charged towards John and striked with one of its hands. John jumped over the attack, ran forward and punched the being right in its stomach. They stood still for a while before John pulled his hand away and walked behind the monster. The black figure fell to its knees, then face first before dispersing like the rest of its brothers. John breathed in, then out. His phone rang, echoing through the building. John retrieved his phone and answered the call, "Hello".

"It's me", Knight said. "What is it", John asked. "It's time, operation begins tomorrow night", Knight said. "Understood", John said, he was about to hang up when, "Remember who holds your leash. Don't do anything that will bring about massive publicity", Knight informed. John didn't talk for a bit, he knew who he worked for, just didn't need to be constantly reminded of it. After a while, John said, "I Understand, nothing major", he hung up. He then proceeded back to his cell, along the way meeting his 'good, old' buddy. "So, what does the master have his faithful dog do", it mocked.

"Operation begins tomorrow night, I'm getting ready for it", John said, walking past the shadow. "Do you really follow orders from someone so weak", the shadow asked, appearing here and there, in front of where John continued to walk. "Whether or not he is weak, an order is an order", John said. "Since when did you become the soldier, full of honour", it asked. The both reached the cell, "I always had this honour, I have my parents to thank for-", he stopped himself. Old memories from before filled his mind, ones that should be forgotten. "Never mind, I must prepare. Leave", he commanded the shadow.

"You may work for the human, but remember who owns you", the shadow said, turning to leave. "Oh, and about your parents…how do those memories feel". John turned around fast and lunged a strong right punch towards the figure. He connected with nothing but solid concrete, the figure having already disappeared, leaving behind a horrible, evil laugh. John let his fist hang, blood trickled on the floor from the wound on his knuckles. "Never mention those memories. I have no past", he turned towards his bed and began to sleep, readying himself for tomorrows event.

(Buttowski residence)

After saying goodbye to Gunther, Kick entered his house. "I'm home", Kick called, announcing his presence. "Hi, sweety. How was school", his mom asked, poking her head out from the kitchen. "Normal. Say, mom, are we doing anything tomorrow", Kick asked his mom. "Hmm, well, Brianna's talent show is tomorrow night. It would be best if everyone was there", Honey said. "Um, it's just that…I kinda made plans for tomorrow night", he said. "Oh, really", his mom asked. "There's a carnival opening tomorrow…and someone invited me to go with them", Kick said.

"Oh and who is this someone, Gunther", she asked. "No, not Gunther. It's…uh…Kendall", he said, scratching the back of his head from embarrassment. His mother broadened her smile, "Well, can't get in the way of your date tomorrow. Don't worry, we'll just drag Brad along. Have fun at the carnival, ask your dad for some money", his mother said. "Okay, thanks mom", he said before rushing upstairs. "You're welcome, Kick", she said before returning to the kitchen. Kick entered his room and closed the door behind him, flopping on to his bed.

Laying there for a while, just thinking. Tomorrow night, he will be going to the carnival with Kendall. To think, he's going out with someone he had no friendly feelings towards. Throughout their lives, they were at each others throats, never friendly with each other. You would think no one could ever harbour that much hate towards one another. Well, you would be right, for after the last few days, it just proves that in this world, anything and everything can happen. Not only were they close, but they were close enough that separation seemed an impossible feat.

He was hers and she was his, boyfriend and girlfriend. People can't choose who they fall in love with nor can they stop it. It also benefits a lot of people as they grew tiresome of the constant bickering that always commenced when these two were brought together, like unstable chemicals. Now, now they were very compatible. Anyway, Kick lay there thinking what to occupy his time with until tomorrow. He really wanted to be with her, but he will have to be patient, wait for his reward tomorrow. So, without any ideas, he made a call to his good buddy, Gunther.

"Hello", Gunther answered his phone. "Hey, Gunther. It's Kick", Kick said. "Hey, Kick, What's up", Gunther asked. "Just wondering whether you want to come over and hangout", Kick asked. "Sorry, Kick, not today. WE have homework and I have to help my parents at the restaurant", Gunther said. His parents owned the Battlesnax restaurant and it was a successful business, thought you needed to be careful of the random flying battle axes. "What's wrong at Battlesnax", Kick asked. "Nothing much, it's my uncle's vacation time again and we're understaffed", Gunther said.

"Well, alright. Have fun Gunther", Kick said. "Hey, Kick. Is something wrong, you sound kind of nervous", Gunther asked. "What, no. I was just bored, that's all", Kick half lied, half told the truth. "Yeah right, I can tell when my best friend has something on his mind. So, what's wrong", Gunther asked, serious. Kick was about to lie again when he decided against it, "Alright, you got me. I'm just nervous about tomorrow when I'm at the carnival", Kick admitted. "Kick, you've already went out with her a few times, why's this one so different", Gunther asked, trying to lighten his friends feelings.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that it might turn out differently. What if things go wrong, what if she doesn't like me anymore, what if she just leaves me right then and there…", Kick went on about possible outcomes for his day. After two or three more possible outcomes from Kick, Gunther finally had enough, "Kick, stop it", he shouted to calm his friend down. Kick stopped talking, "Look, you've hung out with her more than enough times to know that she really likes you. If she didn't feel that way, then why is she still with you", Gunther lectured Kick, hoping to set his mind straight.

Hearing this lecture helped calm Kick down a bit, but only a bit. His mind still swirled with constant problematic equations towards possible outcomes for his night out with Kendall. "Thanks Gunther, that really helped. But I can't stop thinking about..you know, what if it goes wrong in any way", Kick said. Gunther understood how his friend was feeling, but lets face it, this constant downer was getting to him. "Listen to me, you", he started, "You're Kick Buttowski, Suburban Daredevil. How many obstacles have you faced, how many have you overcome. Heck, how many of them went right".

Kick, who was looking at the floor, raised his face to stare at his friend. "Honestly Kick, this has been the only time I have ever seen you happy that wasn't from doing a stunt. This is also a great opportunity for you to patch-up any ill feelings you have towards her and it's the same for her as well", Gunther continued. "Do you really think that if she wasn't willing to try, she would be trying to get close to you", Kick continued to stare at his friend, every one of his words ringing true in his ears. For a while, Gunther continued to lecture Kick about every single detail of his absurd worry and how ridiculous it was.

Finally, he ended his speech with, "Now, you are going to meet her at the carnival. You and her are going to have a good time and you and her are going to be happy together for a long time, do I make myself clear", he finished it like a captain barking orders at his troops. It took a while for his friends words to impact him in any way, but a small smile started to spread across his face. Gunther took notice and returned the smile. Kick gave two thumbs up to thank his friend, Gunther returned the gesture with the two of his thumbs. "Thanks buddy, you always know what to say", Kick thanked again.

"Hey, it's what friends are for", Gunther said, shrugging it off. The both stood there for a while, thinking of what to do, "So, what now", Gunther asked. Kick looked at the clock in his room. A loud rumbling put the question out of their minds, "What the heck was that", Kick asked. They both rushed towards the window and looked out of it. On Gunther's front porch was his father, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Son, where are you. It is time for dinner, don't make your mother's cooking get cold", he shouted, though that was his normal voice half the time.

"Whoops, forgot it was nearly time. I'll see you around Kick', he said as he hopped out the window, climbed down the vine fence and dashed towards his home. "See you later, Gunther", Kick called. As Gunther approached his home, his father scooped him up and placed him under his shoulder, "Good, you are here. Come, before your mother gets angry". And with that, they entered their home. Kick, witnessing Gunther being scooped up like a rag doll, couldn't help but laugh at his friends misfortune. As he closed the window, a voice from downstairs called to him.

"Kick, time for dinner", his mother called. "Be down in a minute", Kick answered back. He thought about what Gunther had said, "Gunther's right, there's nothing to be afraid of but fear itself. This is like any other stunt, only this time, nothing will go wrong". Kick then proceeded downstairs to join his family for dinner, spaghetti and Bolognese sauce, delicious.

(Time for the girl to make an appearance)

After her proposal of a date with her young man, Kendall Perkins could be seen skipping and humming a lively tune to herself as she made her way home. Her head was completely in the clouds, elated by what she had done, proud of her courage, happy at what has changed. After a while of skipping and hopping about, she arrived home, time does fly by when you're not really thinking about it. Making her way up the drive way, entering her home, she stood there with her back to the door for while. It didn't seem like much of an achievement to other people, but to her, it was something she greatly appreciated.

She was so happy that she nearly forgot about her homework. She usually does it as soon as possible, but she felt like letting herself off today. After a couple of minutes, she left the front entrance and was about to go upstairs when…ring,ring,ring goes the house phone. She answered the call, "Hello". "Hi, sweety. How are you doing", Miss Perkins asked. "Hey mom, I'm doing okay", she answered. "Glad to hear it. Listen, we have some exciting news", Miss Perkins informed her daughter. "Oh really, what is it", Kendall asked. "Your father and I have finished our business here and are on the way back this very minute", she informed her daughter.

"Really, that's great", Kendall was happy to hear her parents will be back soon. "Anyways, we probably won't be back until after your school's finished for the day. So, look forward to us then", her mother said. "Alright, that's fine", Kendall said. "Oh, it looks like our plane is boarding. Got to go, sweety. We will see you in a bit, love you, bye", the mother said. "Love you too, bye mom", call ended. Now, if Kendall wasn't extremely happy before, she would be now. She missed her parents very much and could not wait for their return home.

_"Two good strokes of luck, I wonder if it can get any better"_, Kendall thought to herself. After that, Kendall couldn't really think of what to do for the rest of the day. So, she decided to get rid of any homework she has…

(Bunch of reading and writing later)

She finished her homework, obviously not taking very long (was that transition really worth it). Anyways, now she really has nothing left to do today. No homework, nothing good on television, doesn't feel like reading a book, seems like today's going to be a boring day. _"There's really nothing to do today and I don't feel like going for a walk either"_. She thought about it for a while, then ultimately decided to go for a walk anyway. She grabbed a jacket because the forecast said it would be chilly and proceeded to the nearby park. Little did she know what awaited her there.

Few minutes later, she arrived at the park nearby her house. As she entered the park, she noticed no one was around, probably because they didn't want to go out in the cold (though it wasn't that cold, so they were just lazy). Kendall walked around the park for a while, taking in the beauty of the trees, grass, sky, everything. Yet, she felt a strange presence following her, watching her, waiting for her. She finally noticed that there were people in the park, black suited and wearing shades. A couple of them were sitting at a bench, behind a couple of newspapers. Another one was leaning against a tree, staring at the girl, watching her every movement.

Another one was making his way towards Kendall from the opposite direction. When they were close to each other, the man stopped in front of Kendall, halting her movement. "Miss Kendall Perkins", the man asked. "Yes…who are you", she asked, cautiously. "I work for an eccentric business person who would look forward to meeting you", he answered. "Now, if you would just come with us…", he held out his hand. Kendall took a step back, "My parents taught me to never go anywhere with strangers". She turned to walk away, only to find that her way was blocked by another suited man.

The other three were making their way towards her, boxing her in. "A lesson well taught, but you have limited choice in the matter. Now, come with us", he went to grab her hand. Before he could, Kendall rushed forward and smashed into his stomach with her body. This caught the man off guard and he went crashing down. The other men were stunned, long enough for Kendall to make her get away. "After her", the man shouted and off went his comrades. "Attention all staff, target is trying to escape. Close off every exit and intercept", he barked orders into his walkie-talkie.

Running as fast as she could, Kendall headed for the nearest exit she could find. When she did find it however, it was already blocked off by a group of black suited men. Turning on her heels she sprinted off in another direction in search of a way out. "Should we run after her, boss", one of the men asked. "There's no need, all exits are blocked. I highly doubt she's going to climb out. She's trapped like a rat in a cage", the man answered and started slowly walking after Kendall. With each exit Kendall found, more groups of black suited men guarded them.

She instantly realised she was trapped, no more exits existed. She spotted the earlier group of men slowly walking to her location. Without thinking, she ran deep into the park, into the forest area. "Miss Kendall", the man called. "There's no need for this pointless chase. Just give up, you've lost. Come quietly, I wouldn't want to have to use force". Kendall continued to run, dipping and dodging every tree and bush that crossed her path. Finally, she found a clearing, but that was a fatal error. It was the clearing with the bench surrounded by trees.

Looking back, her pursuers finally caught up with her. She turned to run, but there was already a group of men in front of her. She was now surrounded by the group. "Playtime's over, Miss. Now, come with us", the man ordered. Kendall tried one last act of defiance by smashing her body against the man again, but she missed this time. "Nice try, won't work twice", he said, grabbing her arm tightly. "Let go of me, you…", Kendall shouted. "No more fooling around, you're coming with us whether you like it or not", he began dragging her out of the clearing.

_"No, please. Somebody, anybody, help me. Help me"_, her mind screamed, willing for someone to rescue her. "Stop squirming, you little-", the man was about to hit her, but instead was met by a fist to the side of his face. Kendall stared as her saviour lunged his fist at the mans face, loosening his grip on her. The man was sent flying, crashing through the bench. "It's not nice to hit little girls", the saviour said. Kendall got a good look at her saviour and instantly recognised him, "John, is that you". John turned to face the scared girl, "Don't worry, nothings going to happen", he said.

"What do you think you're doing", the injured man said, slowly getting up. "Saving her, what else", John answered, even though it was a rhetorical question. "Do you understand the meaning of interference", the man looked at this hero and instantly paused, "You". John stared at the man, scowling angrily. "What the hell are you doing, John", the man shouted, "Have you lost your mind". It was all a blur as John rushed forward, driving his left hand into the mans stomach. He then followed up with a right uppercut to the mans jaw, sending him flying once again.

"You talk to much, shut it", John said. All the other men were stunned, not knowing what to do. Then, one of them took charge, "Hey, what are you all doing. Get him and the girl". All the other men nodded and took out steel batons from their belts. They all rushed forward, intending to group assault John. The first man to try and hit John with his baton was dodged and met with an elbow to the jaw. Another swing of a baton by another man was also dodged and met with a strong right hook. The third and fourth guy intended to both try to hit John, but John caught both the oncoming batons.

John ripped them out of the attackers hands and used them against them, swinging both batons against the face of both attackers. The fifth man managed to hit John in the back, causing him to fall to his knees, the sixth and seventh man joining in. They all beat him down using their batons, continuously smashing down on his spine. Kendall staring at the beat down, rushed over to help. "Leave him alone", she grabbed one of the mens arm. "Stay out of this kid", the man said and smacked her with the back of his hand. Kendall fell back.

John say this and instantly retaliated, breaking out of the confined space. Smacking one of the men, then grabbing him and tossing against another, both men flew back, knocking their heads against a tree. The last man stood face to face with John. John glared at the man, then slowly approached him. The man began cowering in fear, witnessing not a man, but a demon. "No, please, stay back. Have mercy", he pleaded. "I think…you deserve punishment…for beating a helpless girl", John said, menacingly. He tackled the man to the ground and began slowly pounding him with both of his fists.

Kendall watched as John smashed his fists, left and right, against the grounded man. John then finished him off with one last strong right punch. The man laid there, battered, bloody and beaten. John raised to his feet and sighed, "Hey, you okay, kid". John looked at Kendall, Kendall was looking at John, frightened. John slowly approached her, extending a hand to her, "It's fine, it's all over". Kendall, after a while, broke down into tears and buried her face against John's overcoat. John Wrapped an arm around her, attempting to calm her nerves.

"Hey, calm down. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore", John said. Kendall was still crying. "Let me take you home, alright", no answer, but when he got up, she followed suit. They both exited the clearing and the park, making their way to Kendall's house. One of the men regained consciousness and called in what happened. "Sir…bad news…she got away", he said. "How does a little girl escape well-trained mercenaries", the man shouted back. "It..it wasn't our fault…He was here…he saved her", the man answered before going back into a state of unconsciousness.

The man stared at the walkie-talkie for a while. "Boss, I think your man's gone rogue", he informed. was sitting in his chair, smoking a cigar. "No, he has not", he puffed out a cloud of smoke. "He just likes to do things his way", he said, snuffing out his cigar. "Still sir, we can't just let him do what he wants to do. Surely you have to set perimeters for his employment", the guard said. Knight thought about this for a bit, "Hmm, you have a point. He can't have freewill to do what he wants", he got up from his seat and went over to the window.

"Give our good friend a call, I'll try to set him straight. Also, pick up our men from the park, their obviously are in no shape to make it back", he ordered the guard. The guard nodded his understanding and turned to leave, but was stopped. "One more thing", the guard turned to face his boss. "Yes sir", Lawrence turned to face his employee. "Pick up Miss Evelynn, I'm sure she would like to see the workplace of our favourite employee", the guard nodded his understanding once more and left the office. Lawrence looked out the massive window again, staring at the lowlife civilians. "Pitiful beings", he said, smiling an evil smile.

(At Kendall's house)

"We're almost there", John said as he carried the crying girl back to her house. Nobody was around to see this man carrying home this girl, which is probably a good thing because people could get the wrong idea. Kendall was in no shape to walk home, so John decided to carry her home. The whole way, she did not stop crying, no one could blame her after what had happened. John tried to sooth her state of mind along the way home, no avail, but she did calm down a little bit. After a couple more minutes, they finally arrived at the Perkins residence.

When he reached the gate, he placed Kendall back on her feet. "Hey kiddo, I'm going to need you to open the gate. Do you have the keys or something", John asked. Kendall, still a bit shaken up pulled out a set of keys. When she pressed a button on one of the keys, the gate swung open. "Alright, come on now, you're almost home", John said, yet still no reply from Kendall. "Can you walk at all", John asked. Kendall again didn't reply, but started walking towards her home. Jon trailed behind her, just to make sure she's able to get in. When they reached the front porch, Kendall pulled out her keys again and found the one for the front door.

"Alright, take care now kid", John turned to leave, but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his arm. John looked back to find Kendall holding on to him. "Kid, I can't leave if you don't let go", John said, jokingly. "Please, don't go", she said, barely audible. "Come again", John asked. "Please, don't leave me. Stay with me, please", Kendall pleaded. John looked at Kendall for a bit, "Look, Miss Kendall, I'm not exactly the best type of guy to hang around with. You don't know me", John lightly tried to pull his arm away, not wanting to hurt the girl.

Kendall continued to hang on, tightening her grip. "Miss, I can't stay here. I don't belong here", John said. Kendall continued to tighten her grip, as if John was a helium filled balloon that could fly away anytime. John sighed, realising that he wasn't going anywhere. "Alright, if it makes you feel better, I could stay for a while", Kendall loosened her grip. John followed her into the house, taking in the size of the building. They made their way into the reception room, Kendall then turned to face John, "I'm…going to change…stay here", Kendall made her way upstairs.

Kendall turned back, "Please, don't go anywhere", then continued upstairs. John looked around the room, then sat on the sofa. This activated his thought processing system (or in layman's terms, he began to think). _"I already told them I would deal with this, why did he have to try to kidnap her earlier. And the way she is now…is this job really worth it"_, John never really thought he this could affect someones life. He also had lived a hard life, so he didn't quite comprehend the feelings of another person. _"Perhaps…I should review my employment"_.

(Upstairs in Kendall's room)

Kendall made her way upstairs and into her room, her mind scattered. She couldn't believe what had just happened, what could have happened. If John hadn't arrived or arrived too late…she didn't want to think about it. She entered her room, closed the door behind her, made her way to the bed and fell face down on her bed. She just laid there like that for a while, no more tears escaped her eyes, yet she still felt like she could cry. After a while, she got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she opened the shower, she just stood under it, not properly washing herself.

After her shower, she re-entered her room to find herself a change of clothes. She found her pyjamas, better than nothing. She changed into them and proceeded downstairs. "Hey, would you like something to eat…Sir", she looked around, there was no sign of John. Kendall began to shake again, feeling that loneliness again. The feeling of abandonment was to much for her and she collapsed to her knees. Tears again began to flow down her face and she began crying again. She was left all alone again, after that traumatizing event, there was no one there to console her.

"Hey kiddo, where's the bathroom, I really need to…", John appeared out of the kitchen, failing in his attempt to find the restroom. Instead, he found the poor girl crying again. John walked over towards her and knelt beside her, "Hey, what's wrong", he asked. Kendall didn't look at him, but decided to start pounding on his chest. "You promised. You promised you wouldn't leave me, you liar. You big, fat liar", she cried, continuing to pound on John's chest. John just knelt there and let the girl continue her outburst. She calmed down after a while and began sobbing into John's chest again.

John held on to her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Once I promise something, I don't intend on breaking it. I'll stay here as long as you want me to", John promised. Kendall seemed to calm down a bit. Finally, she picked herself up and wiped any stray tears away.

"Sorry, it's just that…", John stopped her. "No need to explain, it's not surprising after something like that. Just, no more beating, okay", John asked. Kendall nodded her agreement. They stayed like that for a while before Kendall asked, "Um…would you like something to eat", John smiled at the gesture. "Yes, that would be lovely, Miss", Kendall nodded and went in to the kitchen to find some food.

(At the dinner table)

There wasn't really much for them to eat, so Kendall made something that she could do best, an omelette. "Sorry, but there's not much I can do about food", Kendall apologised. John looked up from his food, "Don't worry about it, I couldn't really expect much from someone your age. Besides, I like eggs and this is the best egg I've ever had", John then continued to eat his food. Kendall didn't really eat her food, she just knocked it around her plate. John noticed this and ceased his eating, understanding her current state of mind. "Would you like to talk about what happened", John asked.

Kendall shook her head, "I just want to forget that it ever happened". John already expected that as the answer, "I know it was a horrible experience and I understand that you would rather avoid the topic. But you have to understand, it's not easy to just forget about it. It's best to talk about it, get it off of your chest". Kendall didn't really answer, she just continued to knock her food around her plate. John sighed, "Alright, if not with me, talk about it with someone else". John got up from the table, "Alright, I think I better get going. Thanks for the meal, it was delicious".

"No, please don't", Kendall snapped out of her trance. John stared at her, "Look kid, I can't stay here forever". "Then, at least stay for the night. Please, just don't leave me", Kendall pleaded. John stared at the her, then sighed again, "Fine, but only until morning. After that, I'll probably be gone before you wake up". Kendall didn't like the idea that John wouldn't be here by morning, but nodded her agreement. "Alright then, give me a blanket and I'll sleep on the couch", Kendall got up and went to fetch a spare blanket. John looked over to Kendall's plate, "She really must be shaken up".

Kendall returned with the blanket, "Alright, better head off to bed. It's quite late now". Kendall looked at the time, it was late, nearly 10.00 o'clock. "Um..yeah, I better get to bed", Kendall said, making her way to the stairs. John was setting up his sleeping space, laid down and spread the blanket across him. "Goodnight, sir. Thanks again for saving me", Kendall said before rushing upstairs. John didn't answer back, he just laid awake for a while. After a bit more thinking, he made a decision. Something he should have done a long time ago. _"I think it's about time for me to change occupations"_, then shut his eyes and went to sleep.

AN: I can't believe how lazy I was in doing this. But,you know, college doesn't make things that easy. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Sadly, other chapters are going to be like this, so just be patient and look forward to them. So, thank you so much for reading, tell me what you think of the chapter and look out for future instalments. Thanks again and I will see you in the next chapter.

Bye bye.


End file.
